Hay que ser tonta para no darse cuenta de esto (Longfic)
by VaalenAndrade
Summary: Ya no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, pero quien creí muerto ahora vuelve a decirme que estoy equivocada.
1. Prólogo

Llego a casa, todo está oscuro y solitario. Arrojo mi kunai ensangrentado sobre la cama, Sasuke está muerto. Muerto. Y yo sobreviví. Naruto todavía no lo sabe, y tampoco sé si lo sabrá a tiempo. Pero ya no me importa, no me importa nada de lo que ellos piensen.

Me doy cuenta que llevo las sandalias puestas todavía y me siento en la cama a sacármelas. Tengo frío. _"Hay que ser tonta para no darse cuenta de esto" _digo para mí misma, y tengo razón. En todo. Sí, mejor sigo repitiendo eso. Mi cuerpo está tenso, muy tenso, y de cuanto en cuanto mis ojos desenfocan; sólo un poco menos que mi mente. _Hay que ser tonta para no darse cuenta de esto._ No sé por qué estoy recordando sus ojos; oscuros, inexpresivos, negros, y esa última mirada. Siempre fue soberbio, ¿cierto? Hasta el último momento, incluso cuando la sangre brotaba como brea caliente de su pecho deshilachado y expuesto. Y me dijo que parara, y me dijo que no tenía caso, y me dijo que todo iba a estar bien, que nadie sabría que fallé. Y yo le creí. Y todavía le creo. Nadie va a saber que fallé, nadie va a saber que estuve allí; principalmente porque no tuve que haber estado ahí.

Todo esto fue una misión, cruel, que forma parte del oscuro mundo en el que vivimos. Naces, tienes camaradas, ellos son asesinados, y tú vives hasta que lo mismo pase contigo. Tengo miedo, y mucho frío. Mi cabello sigue húmedo, y huele muy mal; mi propio olor me revuelve el estómago. Somos armas, todos nosotros. Naruto prometió que cambiaría eso. E hizo mucho, pero nada de eso ha sido suficiente. Por ahora. Eso no nos cambiará a nosotros, a mí. Sasuke está muerto, y yo muy cansada. No lo estoy culpando de nada, sólo es algo que recordé.

Arrastro los pies descalzos hasta el baño; mi tobillo está algo hinchado ya, no siento los dedos. No siento el pecho, no siento nada, pero tampoco tengo derecho a quejarme. En Ichiraku Ramen están esperándome todos, Naruto escogió el lugar. Chooji quería hacer la fiesta con barbacoa, pero Ino le dijo que no podría comer tanto como siempre, pues eran demasiados. Sí, demasiados; todos dijeron que asistirían, aunque se supone que no debo saberlo. Es una fiesta sorpresa, quieren celebrar que ascendí a Jonnin la semana pasada. _Qué alegría. Ya eres una mujer, Sakura. Me estás dejando atrás, frentona. Felicidades, hija._ Todos están allí, incluso Kakashi-sensei, que ya supone lo que pasó y ha decidido no decirle a nadie por el momento. Compraron un pastel, de fresas y crema, y quieren engañarme para que lo muerda, y entonces enterrarán mi cara en él. Porque es gracioso, porque es divertido. Todos van a reír, y eso es lo que a mí me hace gracia. Ellos no lo saben, pero ya se darán cuenta cuando él no llegue. Que está muerto. Entonces puede que Naruto vuelque la mesa del pastel, y empuje a Hinata cuando trate de calmarlo. Ella comenzará a llorar, y se abrazará a su vientre hinchado, asustada.

Me miro en el espejo. Tengo su sangre por todas partes. No me molesto en encender la luz, la luna ya dice suficiente. Mis ojos son dos bolas verdes, pero el resto es del color del vino. _Hay que ser tonta para no darse cuenta de esto._ Abro el lavabo, lleno la bañera. El ruido del agua fluyendo me tranquiliza; me siento sucia. Me saco toda la ropa, sigo viéndome en el espejo. Tengo cicatrices, como todo shinobi. La pequeña de la nuca me la hice en los exámenes chunnin, el que pasé; la raya bajo el brazo derecho, la Tercera Guerra Ninja; la mancha de mi espalda, durante mi entrenamiento. Y tendré una nueva, pues ya no siento parte de la pierna, que está poniéndose morada. Lleno mis manos de jabón, y tallo con fuerza una contra otra. La sangre no se va, la peste no se va. Estoy sucia. _Hay que ser tonta para no darse cuenta de esto. _Naruto está por llegar. Tengo miedo, tengo frío. Me dijiste que nadie iba a saber que fallé. Estás muerto, Sasuke, ¡estás muerto!

¿No se traicionan los shinobi todos los días? ¿No lo hacen las aldeas? ¿No estamos hechos los shinobi para mentir? Yo sólo hice lo que me pediste, _¡No tengo la culpa, Sasuke, no la tengo!_ No puede acusarme de nada, porque está muerto. Yo nunca quise luchar, por eso jamás acepté una misión con él antes. Sabía que pensábamos diferente, sabía que nuestros objetivos estaban en contra. Y aun así lo he amado tanto toda la vida; desde el principio, desde que lo vi, desde que me dijo que era una molestia, desde que me agradeció y se fue. _Hay que ser tonta para no darse cuenta de esto. _Aun cuando te fuiste de la aldea, aun cuando decidiste volver, aun cuando admitiste que también me amabas, siempre supe que éramos inestables. Sigo tallando mis manos con jabón, salvajemente, me arde la carne, _¡¿Por qué tu sangre no me suelta, Sasuke?!_ Me agarro el cabello con la mano, comienzo a tallarlo. Apesta. Apesto. Todo esto apesta.

Si no hubiese aceptado ir a buscar el maldito pergamino al lado de Sasuke, él hubiese vuelto sin problema. Él hubiese vuelto, sin el pergamino. Lo hubiese destruido, como quería; en contra de las órdenes de la aldea, y para proteger el deseo de su hermano de la paz en todo el país. Porque estoy de acuerdo, un jutsu como ese, capaz de destruirlo todo, no hubiese causado más que sólo guerras. Y él tenía razón, guerra no puede ser paz. Pero había que llevarlo a la aldea, Kakashi-sensei hubiese sabido que hacer con él, ¡A Kakashi-sensei se le hubiese ocurrido algo! Sí, seguramente. Sasuke tenía que hacerme caso, pero no lo hizo. Acabamos luchando, sabiendo que mucho más que nuestros corazones iban a salir heridos. El agua de la bañera está desbordada, siento el agua empozarse bajo mis pies. Está fría, solo uno de los pies lo siente. El otro, arde. Lo siento quemarse, todo, por dentro. La sangre de Sasuke no abandona mi cabello, no abandona mis manos. Lo arranco. No quiero estar sucia. Resbalo. Caigo dentro de la bañera, y mi cabeza golpea la pared. Ahora yo también estoy sangrando, ¿será que Sasuke está contento ahora? El secreto del pergamino se irá conmigo. Porque lo sabe. Que aunque logró derrotarme, quitarme el pergamino, destruirlo, yo ya lo había leído. El secreto para destruirlo todo estaba en mi cabeza, y tendría que matarme para silenciarme de por vida. Y tal vez lo hubiese hecho, si los ejércitos de las otras aldeas no hubiesen llegado a robar el pergamino y, enojados porque él lo destruyó, le hubiesen dado caza. _Hay que ser tonta para no darse cuenta de esto. _Que mi necedad prácticamente lo mató. Hicimos demasiado ruido, fuimos detectados por otras aldeas, y ya no teníamos tiempo de huir. Luchamos, pero ya no confiábamos el uno en el otro. Luchamos, y perdimos. Nos rodearon. Él se protegió a sí mismo, quería que me asesinaran. Quería guardar el secreto, pero no sabía si él mismo era capaz de matarme. Lo leí en sus ojos. _Muere, por favor. _La desesperación saca lo peor de nosotros.

Y ya estoy muriendo, como él quería. Nunca he sido capaz de decirle que no. _Por favor, llévame contigo. A dónde vayas yo iré. Me haré fuerte para poder caminar a tu lado. No seré una carga. _Y él lo aceptó todo. Aceptó que me sintiera inferior, que corriera desesperada tras él hasta el día de hoy, hasta que pudiese hacerle frente; y entonces, cuando tuvo miedo de enfrentarme, de matarme. Decidió ceder su responsabilidad al destino. Mas el destino decidió que en esa batalla no moriría yo, sino él. Y ahora está muerto. Yo sobreviví. Es lo que he hecho siempre, sobrevivir y seguir adelante, soñando algún día con hacer algo que valga la pena. Estoy perdiendo demasiada sangre; mis ojos están perdiendo el enfoque cada vez más seguido, y la rigidez de mis músculos no me deja moverme. Soy ninja médico, sé que voy a morir. Y sé que el golpe en mi cabeza no tiene nada que ver. Miro mi pie, que quedó apuntando al cielo cuando resbalé. Mi tobillo está hinchado, tiene dos marcas pequeñas, sutiles. _Hay que ser tonta para no darse cuenta de esto. _Pero no es justo, yo intenté salvarlo. Las espadas del enemigo le atravesaron el pecho, las extremidades, el alma. Traté de salvarlo. Agoté todo mi chackra, usé todas mis técnicas. Traté de salvarlo. Cargué su cuerpo, nos escondí en una gruta. _Detente, ya no tiene caso. Todo va a estar bien, no le diré a nadie que fallaste._ Hice lo que me dijo, huí. Le creo, no le dirá a nadie. Ahora voy a morir.

No tiene nada que ver con el golpe en mi cabeza. En mi tobillo hay dos marcas; pequeñas, sutiles, una exactamente igual y al lado de la otra. La mordida de una serpiente.


	2. 01 - Alguna razón

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de NARUTO SHIPPUDEN. Derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños. NOTA DEL AUTOR: Los capítulos estarán disponibles cada dos semanas, los domingos. Pueden seguirme en mi twitter: VaalenAndrade. Siempre estoy avisando por allí cada vez que subo capitulo nuevo.

**CAPÍTULO 01: Alguna razón**

No podía escuchar nada, pero tampoco es como si la gente fuese a aquellos lugares a conversar de lo que habían hecho en el día. No. Allí la persona que estaba a tu lado, a tu izquierda o a tu derecha no tenía el más mínimo interés en lo que tú representaras. Ni siquiera aquel que estuviese frente a ti, y que rozara sensualmente su cuerpo contra el tuyo, quería saber cómo te llamabas. A ninguno de ellos les interesaba quien eras o quien serías a la mañana siguiente, y es muy probable que tampoco les importara quienes eran ellos mismos esa noche. Y francamente, a mí tampoco. Si el sol me despertaba en una cama ajena, en la cárcel o en el baño del antro, me daba igual. De cualquier forma me sentía incompleta, y no iba a ser la vergüenza lo que llenara ese vacío.

La música sonaba tan fuerte y excitante que hacía a mi cuerpo moverse solo dentro de una masa viva de piel sudada y apenas cubierta, y las luces de colores ayudaban a los tragos de ron y las filas de polvo feliz a hacer estragos en mi cabeza. Sí. Ya no me importaba nada más allá del contacto de aquel sujeto sin cara que me tenía atrapada entre sus brazos y movimientos de baile poco creativos. Pude haberme fundido ahí, con ese momento, con ese instante, pero una mano delgada me tomó de la muñeca y me arrastró fuera del círculo de baile, hasta la barra.

—Sakura, nos vamos —dijo, y me tomó tiempo darle sentido a sus palabras.

Se había amarrado el largo cabello rubio —casi blanco— en una cola de caballo alto, pues después de cierto tiempo el calor del club siempre la agobiaba. Sus enormes ojos verdes estaban algo rojos en los bordes, lo que me hacía adivinar que estaba sino más, igual de perdida que yo en los placeres de la diversión nocturna. De hecho, teníamos mucho más en común que el gusto por lo salvaje, la falda corta y los zapatos altos. Ino y yo habíamos sido amigas toda la vida, desde niñas, y habíamos quemado demasiadas etapas juntas. El jardín de infantes, la perdición de la primaria, el regreso triunfal de la secundaria, y ahora la rebeldía universitaria eran nada más que los títulos de largas historias protagonizadas por nuestra amistad, por ello podía afirmar que no había una sola mueca o gesto de ella que no conociera. Sin embargo, a pesar de que mis sentidos no estaban funcionando a su máximo rendimiento y que su cara estaba cubierta de demasiado maquillaje, pude percibir una mueca que nunca antes había visto en ella. Eso fue lo primero que me alarmó.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, echándome el cabello sudado hacia atrás y subiéndome un poco el top.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Ya.

—¿Dónde está Sai?

Ino se mordió el labio, que era rojo oscuro.

—Ese es el problema.

De alguna manera llegamos, entre empujón y empujón, a la salida del local y avanzamos por el estacionamiento hasta donde Ino había dejado el automóvil de Sai. No estaba segura de si esperaba que yo condujera de regreso, pero a menos que quisiera morir, ni siquiera debía estar sentada en los puestos de adelante.

Me sorprendí al ver que él ya estaba adentro, pues la misma costumbre me había enseñado a no esperar que Sai volviese a casa con nosotras luego de una noche de fiesta, pues en algún punto siempre le entregaba las llaves a Ino o a mí, avisaba que no lo esperáramos despiertas, y se marchaba con cualquier zorra de buen culo o pechos. Definitivamente, algo no andaba bien. Quise preguntarle a Ino otra vez, pero ella me hizo señas para que me deslizara dentro del auto y le hiciera un lugar. Cerró la puerta con seguro y le hizo una seña a Sai para que encendiera el motor y pusiera en marcha el vehículo. El mundo entero me daba vueltas, y la manera violenta y acelerada en la que Sai maniobraba para salir del estacionamiento no era nada normal.

—¿Cómo te deshiciste de ellos tan rápido? —le escuché preguntar a Ino.

—Los distraje —respondió casi automáticamente, como si se hubiese pensado lo que iba a decir todo el camino.

Volteé hacia atrás una vez que salimos, y traté de ver que sucedía en el club. Apenas tuve tiempo de detallar a dos sujetos causando problemas en la entrada del local antes de que nos alejáramos tanto que se convirtiera en una pequeña caja de fósforos con luces.

—¿Una pelea? —pregunté, aunque tuve que enderezarme porque mi cabeza comenzó a palpitar.

Ino me vio por el rabillo del ojo, pero no dijo nada. Sai llevaba las manos apretadas en el volante, como si pensara ahorcarlo.

—¿Alguno puede explicarme qué mierda pasó allá?

Aquella pregunta fue la última oración de la noche.

Desperté de algún modo en mi cama, con la misma ropa del día anterior y un amargo y horrible sabor a vómito en la boca. Normalmente a la gente le asusta el hecho de no saber qué pasó la noche anterior cuando se despierta después de tragos y descontrol, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada a levantarme y no reconocer la habitación en la que me encontraba. Así que la situación no era del todo alarmante.

El pequeño departamento que compartíamos Ino, Sai y yo en el centro de la ciudad no era demasiado lujoso, no era lujoso en lo absoluto, pero bastaba para cumplir con las necesidades de tres simples estudiantes universitarios que no pasaban demasiado tiempo en casa. Las paredes eran de colores pálidos y de mal gusto que los caseros habían escogido, pero todos los posters y decoración juvenil le daba un toque algo grunge. Además, era casi un deleite de reyes que cada uno pudiese tener su propia habitación, pues eso significaba que no teníamos que vernos las caras cada maldito segundo de nuestras vidas. La mayoría del tiempo, Sai se la pasaba en su estudio de arte, que estaba unas calles más arriba; Ino, haciendo vida social y política dentro de la universidad; yo, bueno, yo siempre andaba de agujero en agujero buscando algo que hacer para matar el tiempo.

La madera vieja que sostenía mi colchón crujió cuando me levanté, dándome a entender que ni ella quería lidiar conmigo y mis estúpidas cargas de ser viviente. Arrastré los pies, que me dolían terriblemente en el área del puente —malditos tacones—, y llegué como pude hasta el baño, donde vi mi cara fea llena de maquillaje corrido y la expresión enferma de una buena y merecida resaca. Enjuagué las pruebas de la noche anterior y humecté mi cara y cuello con una crema de olor a vainilla y champagne, que me hacía sentirme fina incluso luego de haberme hundido en la mierda. Observé mi cabello todo sucio y duro, que ahora si parecía la goma de mascar que cualquier imbécil deja debajo de una mesa o en los asientos del cine, pero sólo lo amarré en una cebolla improvisada y me cepillé los dientes. Salí al cuarto, me puse unos leggins y una camiseta cualquiera, me calcé los zapatos deportivos y migré hacia la cocina.

Ino vigilaba una tortilla que se estaba terminando de hacer mientras Sai se servía una taza de café. Ella llevaba una de sus camisas de botones y él andaba sólo en boxers, así que de inmediato supuse que algo había pasado entre ellos anoche. Ya estaba acostumbrada a toda la tensión sexual que existía entre esos dos desde el primer día que vivimos los tres juntos, pero siempre me descolocaba un poco cuando los encontraba en su tan _"no me importa para nada lo que pasó anoche" _actitud post coital.

Al darse cuenta de mi presencia, Ino levantó la mirada y me dio una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Ya te salió toda la mierda del estómago? —preguntó, dándole la vuelta a su tortilla.

—¿Acaso fue tan malo? —le devolví la pregunta, dejándome caer en el sillón.

—Parecías una regadera —murmuró Sai, sentándose en la mesa con su taza de café.

—¿Qué más podías esperar, si manejabas como un loco cuando nos regresamos? Aunque ya entiendo por qué tenían tanta prisa.

La cara de Ino se puso tan roja como los cuadritos de pimentón de su tortilla, y Sai sólo lanzó una risita que hundió en su taza de café. No estoy segura si fue mi comentario o la reacción de Ino lo que la causó.

—¿Será que alguno puede explicarme qué pasó anoche?

Sai levantó una ceja.

—Esas no son la clase de cosas que tú sueles preguntar, —dijo Sai— pero en resumen: fuimos por unos tragos, luego tú dijiste que querías bailar y este sujeto que conociste en el bar te ofreció algo de… —Hizo un gesto de arrugar la nariz—. Le dijiste que sí, nos obligaste a seguirte a ese antro de asqueroso, bailaste con él…

—No me refiero a eso —gruñí, viéndolo con mala cara—. Hablo de cómo me arrastraron ustedes dos hasta acá anoche.

—¿Qué? ¿Querías el número del _dealer_? —preguntó Ino, sentándose junto con Sai y dejando la tortilla sobre la mesa— ¿Por qué no dejas de pensar estupideces y vienes a desayunar?

Otra vez estaban evadiendo mis preguntas. Eso fue lo segundo que alarmó.

—Voy a correr —me excusé—. Los veo más tarde.

Tomé mi iPod y audífonos de la mesita baja del medio de la sala, saqué una botella de agua de la nevera —preparada siempre con antelación para estar fría cuando la necesitara— y salí trotando desde mi edificio hasta el Parque Central, a unas tres cuadras de allí. Iba tranquila y sin pensar demasiado en nada, dejándome llevar por los escenarios pasajeros y toda mi música imbécil, que era una mezcla heterogénea sin pies ni cabeza de varios géneros musicales. En el parque había toda esa gente que suele salir los domingos por la mañana a hacer cosas de domingo por la mañana, desde niños jugando a la pelota hasta viejitos dando paseos románticos. Y como no, probablemente también jóvenes raros como yo que prefirieran sudar la resaca a desperdiciarla en una cama quejándose del dolor de cabeza.

Después de cruzar el puente que dividía el parque, y la ciudad en general, algo comenzó a molestarme en la espada. Algo pesado, como si me estuviese abriendo un hueco en el centro del pecho, que me hizo perder el aliento. Sentía una presión insoportable y unas ganas de vomitar que no eran de este ni de otros mundos, y por un momento creí que iba a desmayarme. Entonces choqué con alguien y me fui directo al suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una voz masculina y aparentemente amigable.

Enfoqué la vista y me permití ver hacia arriba, pero en primera instancia la luz brillante del sol me dio directamente en los ojos y no me permitió observar el rostro del sujeto que me había tumbado. Pero su cabello era muy amarillo, casi pude haberlo confundido con el sol mismo. Me hizo comenzar a recordar algunas cosas.

El chico sin cara. Era él. Demasiadas imágenes juntas llegaron a mi cabeza de repente. No había bailado toda la noche con el _dealer _idiota. Este chico y su amigo se habían acercado, ¿o estaba él solo? Me había invitado a bailar y… en ese instante había pensado algo importante, algo que ahora ya no tenía muy claro y que no podía recordar. No me imaginaba como podía haberlo olvidado, porque sus ojos eran tan brillantes y azules que verlos era grabarlos en tu mente. Tendría que verme demasiado gris y patética para él, incluso con mi cabello tan rosado y poco habitual, porque me sentía tan exprimida por la vida como una pasa y esa horrible sensación de algo pesado sobre mis hombros seguía molestándome.

—Espera, creo que te conozco —dijo el mismo chico, frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa astuta que dejaba ver sus blancos dientes.

Me tendió la mano, y yo la usé de palanca para ponerme de pie

—Anoche, el Beespap —le recordé, sobándome el golpe del trasero.

—¡Claro! El sujeto con el que estabas iba aprovecharse de ti y fui a rescatarte —dijo como si nada, y comenzó a reírse, pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza.

—No iba a dejar que se aprovechara de mí —gruñí, y me sequé el sudor de la frente—. Además, creo que puedo cuidarme sola.

—¡Lo siento! Es que anoche… —Por alguna razón su expresión se suavizó, como pasando de la burla a la lástima—… te veías muy perdida

Sus palabras me dejaron fría, y la presión en mi pecho se hizo insoportable casi hasta el punto de no dejarme respirar. Tenía que salir de allí.

—Bueno, un gusto verte pero… yo… ehm… —balbuceé, retrocediendo lentamente—. Yo…. tal vez debería… creo…

—¡Espera! —gritó, y me tomó de la muñeca fuertemente, como si no estuviese dentro de sus planes dejarme ir a ninguna parte.

Estuve a punto de gritar para que me soltara. No podía entender por qué, pero estaba muy asustada. Tuvo que haber captado mi reacción, porque me soltó de inmediato.

—Tiraste tu botella —se excusó, y se agachó para recogerla.

No quería que estar cerca de él, no quería que dejara sus huellas sobre mis cosas; algo así como si quisiera negar toda su existencia. Me agaché yo también con la esperanza de recoger la botella antes que él, pero se me adelantó y la tomó para sí. Se quedó viéndome un instante, tratando de entender algo, tratando de robar algo mío a través de mis ojos. Asumo que no lo encontró y se puso de pie para entregarme el envase, pero cuando estiré la mano para recibirlo, me haló hacia él.

—Las cosas no son como tú crees que pasaron —dijo en un hilo de voz apenas audible, cuando nuestros rostros estuvieron tan cerca que pude sentir su respiración.

Y dicho eso, siguió trotando en línea recta por el sendero del parque. Esa fue la tercera cosa que me alarmó, y entonces pude entender que algo, algo muy grande, estaba pasando.


	3. 02 - Hombre de sudadera azul

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de NARUTO SHIPPUDEN. Derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños. NOTA DEL AUTOR: Los capítulos estarán disponibles cada dos semanas, los domingos. Pueden seguirme en mi twitter: VaalenAndrade. Siempre estoy avisando por allí cada vez que subo capitulo nuevo.

**CAPÍTULO 02: Hombre de sudadera azul**

Ruido blanco, y un halo de luz. Eso es todo. O al menos lo es por unos segundos, antes que los colores vuelvan cada uno a su lugar y el efecto de _dibujo empapado con agua_ dé marcha atrás. Sí, las cosas parecen cosas otra vez, mi cuerpo se hace consciente de donde está y mis oídos dejan de zumbar. _"Esto es el techo" _pienso, y la luz de esa lámpara me quema los ojos. La estoy mirando directamente. Me duele la espalda, demasiado; se siente mojada y curveada en una posición antinatural. ¿Esos que veo son mis pies, como flotando sobre la lámpara? Sí, y están tan pálidos. Claro, porque toda la sangre está en mi cabeza, por eso duele tanto.

—¿Sakura?

Alguien está llamándome.

—¡Sakura! ¡Abre la puerta!

¿Es que hay una puerta? Ah, mi tobillo está morado. Qué lindo.

—¡Vamos a entrar!

Oigo un estruendo, y de repente hay sombras a mi alrededor. Parece que los colores no se han ubicado tan bien como pensaba. Dicen mi nombre, aunque en sus voces suena más a desesperación que a una palabra.

—¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!

Mueven mi cuerpo, lo hacen dar una vuelta extraña, y ya no siento la espalda curveada. Pero mi cuerpo pesa demasiado, mi cabeza está demasiado grande sobre mis hombros, y no puedo sostenerlo todo yo sola. Alguien más lo está haciendo por mí. Ya no puedo ver ni mis pies ni el halo de luz, sino las pequeñas baldosas de lo que parece un baño.

—¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? ¡Sakura!

Las sombras están tocándome, halándome, tratando de cargarme; como mi cabeza es pesada, y mi cuello es como una cuerda floja que evita que se caiga, lo único que puedo ver es el suelo. Hay huellas rojas, huellas de sangre.

—¡Sakura!

Y por alguna razón, aunque no sé qué hago allí, sé que esa sangre no es mía.

—¡SAKURA!

—Eso es todo lo por el día de hoy.

—¡Sakura! —escuché su voz a regañadientes.

Abrí los ojos, con pereza, y me estiré en mi silla. Podía aguantar todo el turno de la mañana sin problemas, pero después del almuerzo mi resistencia se venía abajo y ya para el último periodo, estaba frita. Por suerte, Biométrica había terminado y el salón estaba vacío a excepción de Ino, y obviamente, de mí. Ella, quien siempre se sentaba a mi lado para cuidarme el sueño en esa clase, ya se había levantado y llevaba la mochila colgada del hombro descubierto. Usaba el cabello rubio recogido en una cebolla floja, un sweater tejido color crema de hombros bajos, una linda falda color blanco y botitas color negro. Aun en la universidad, de alguna manera siempre se las arreglaba para lucir como una modelo, y me hacía sentir mal por cuidar tan poco de mi apariencia durante el horario supervisado. Yo prefería andar en cualquier jean, tenis y alguna blusa fresca, casi siempre engullendo un sándwich, café o una bolsa de papitas. Ella, comiendo elegantemente sus manzanas no me hacía lucir mejor.

—Hoy fuiste especialmente obvia —me regañó, metiendo mi libreta y el resto de mis cosas en la mochila— Makoto-sensei no paraba de hacer bromas de ti.

Bostecé ampliamente y me rasqué el cuero cabelludo, como quien despierta recién y de buen humor de un largo sueño. Estiré las piernas, me puse de pie y me sacudí los restos de viruta del pantalón oscuro, porque por alguna razón estaba acostumbrada a sacarle filo al lápiz cada vez que me sentaba, aunque no lo fuese a utilizar, y era demasiado perezosa para caminar hasta el cesto de la basura o comprar un sacapuntas con depósito.

—Él sabe que no es personal —me burlé, siguiéndola fuera del salón—. Y hago mi trabajo, organizo mis cosas, así que tampoco debería importarle.

—No sé cómo lo haces —dijo, resignada, encogiéndose de hombros— Estudias la mitad del tiempo que yo, y aun así eres la mejor en todas las clases.

—Y trabajo —completé, orgullosa, robándole una mordida de su manzana diaria.

Incluso avanzar por el pasillo de la Facultad al lado de Ino era un poco incómodo, aunque de alguna manera me gustaba cómo funcionaba toda esa simple dinámica. Ella caminaba, bamboleándose de un lado al otro y haciendo ese ruido tan imponente con la suela de sus zapatos, robando las miradas deseosas de los chicos y los juramentos envidiosos de las chicas, mientras que yo me escondía debajo de todo esa aura de glamour para pasar desapercibida. Era divertido lo diferente que éramos en muchas cosas, a pesar de haber recorrido buena parte del camino de nuestras vidas juntas. La pubertad nos había dado un golpe similar, muchos problemas y un aura liberal, aunque con distintos efectos en cada una; a ella la había hecho una bomba sexy, y a mí una persona bastante normal, pero muy segura de sí misma. Tal vez no tenía las curvas y el busto, pero sabía cómo usar mi boca para hacerme escuchar cuando quería y tenía un cerebro lo suficientemente capaz de hacer sinapsis como para abrirse paso en este frío mundo donde la apariencia resultaba, sino todo, gran parte de lo que más importaba.

—Sabes que he estado pensado… ¿en verdad está eso bien? Digo, no es que seamos ricos, pero odio ver que te duermas en clase por ese horrendo trabajo tuyo —agregó Ino, frunciendo el ceño—, y además… ese lugar…

—Ese lugar —la interrumpí, pasando mis dedos como un rastrillo por mi corto cabello rosa— tiene un ambiente fabuloso, y te dije que ya no estaba bebiendo en el trabajo.

Ino rodó los ojos, y yo preferí ignorarla antes que caer en la misma discusión de siempre.

—Iré por un café, ¿vienes? —dije repentinamente, cambiando la conversación y la dirección de mis pasos.

—Te veo en la biblioteca —respondió, haciendo ese gesto suyo tan divertido y adorable que sugería _"Wah, eso me da pereza"—. _Iré buscando la bibliografía recomendada de hoy, para que tengas idea de qué vimos hoy en clase.

—Por eso es que te amo —me burlé, lanzándole un beso— ¿Quieres algo? —Ino levantó una ceja, dando a entender que eso estaba de más preguntarlo—Claro, mocca descafeinado, leche descremada, una pizca de canela.

—Y el número del chico lindo de la caja registradora —agregó, entre risitas.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Ella continuó hacia el edificio de la Biblioteca Central, mientras que yo me desvié por uno de los pasillos hasta el Starbucks del campus. Como era de esperarse, la fila fue una hecatombe. Algunos esperaban el derecho al turno, como los humanos han establecido por tradición cultural que sea, mientras que otros más osados buscaban hacerse la vida más fácil y la mañana más provechosa adelantándose sin permiso o usando sus dotes femeninas para robarse un café o baggel que no le correspondía. Esperé en la fila como solía hacerlo siempre, rogando que al pobre chico que estaba delante de mí dejaran de coleársele todas las guarras con buen trasero del campus, hasta que él fue a pagar un panecillo y se dio cuenta que no llevaba suficiente efectivo consigo. Le hizo señas al otro sujeto detrás de la barra, uno de cabello negro liso y la cara repleta de acné, que se lo guardara un instante mientras buscaba algo más de cambio, pues no podía entender que había pasado con el billete de cien que estaba seguro de que tenía en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

—Bienvenida a Starbucks, ¿qué te sirvo?

—Pobre sujeto, ¿no? La chica que estaba hace un rato al lado de él le sacó el billete sin que se diera cuenta.

—Es la supervivencia del más fuerte —respondió el cajero, sin poner mayor atención a mis palabras—. ¿Cómo estás, Sakura?

Me reí coquetamente. Ciertamente, el sujeto era bien parecido. Tenía la piel bronceada y los ojos enormes y claros, que quedaban perfectamente bien con su rizado cabello castaño. Todo él irradiaba algo de luz, como un faro, aunque luciera perezoso en el delantal y la genérica gorra color verde oscuro. Ino tenía buenos gustos.

—No es por mí que quieres preguntar, ¿o sí?

El chico sonrió, apenado, y posicionó su mirada en la pantalla de la caja registradora.

—Entonces, ¿lo de siempre?

—Gracias por no hacerme repetirlo.

Mientras el sujeto de atrás, señor cara de pizza, preparaba ambos cafés, mi mirada se quedó perdida en algún lugar, ningún lugar, mientras trataba de recordar algunas de las partes del sueño que había tenido en clase. No había querido contárselo a Ino, pero mis problemas para dormir no eran precisamente por lo incómodo de mi horario de trabajo. Hacía unas semanas, desde que habíamos salido huyendo Sai, ella y yo de ese antro, estaba teniendo unos sueños algo fuera de lo común. Y sí, no podía llamarlos pesadillas. Por alguna razón, aunque en ellos reinaba la angustia por parte de todos y la confusión por parte mía, era como si en ese pequeño espacio, ese pequeño baño, no fuese capaz de sentir nada en lo absoluto. Estaba sin estar, o mi cuerpo se movía sólo porque alguien más lo movía, y si bien había querido asustarme a mí misma con las huellas de sangre, no había manera que pudiese sentirme amenazada de nada. Como si estuviese sedada. Dopada. Perdida. Ida. Muerta por dentro.

Vacía.

—Uhm —se aclaró la garganta el chico de atrás, y me hizo volver a la tierra.

Sacudí la cabeza, ubicándome de regreso en tiempo y espacio, y me encontré con el rostro expectante del cajero luminoso, que me miraba fijamente con una expresión de duda y curiosidad.

—¿Dijiste algo? —pregunté, alzando una ceja.

—Son seis con cincuenta.

—Ah.

Me hice a un lado para que el chico que estaba detrás de mi pudiese hacer su pedido, cuando recordé el encargo especial que me había hecho Ino. Quise darme la vuelta para sacar mi libreta y tener donde anotar el número de teléfono del chico para ella, pero sin querer golpeé uno de los vasos de café con mi mochila y lo derramé todo sobre la mesa, los zapatos y parte de la sudadera azul del chico que estaba detrás de mí. Instintivamente tomé unas servilletas del mostrador e intenté limpiarlo, pero éstas se tiñeron de inmediato de marrón y el líquido siguió corriendo por el mármol hasta los zapatos del chico de la sudadera azul.

—¡L-lo siento mucho! Esto… yo… ¡No fue mi intensión! —traté de disculparme, pero no pude captar la reacción de él, porque la capucha de la sudadera le cubría toda la cara y lo único que podía ver era un par de mechones de cabello color negro azabache— ¡Te compensaré! ¿Quieres una galleta? ¡Deme una galleta, por favor!

—Tsk —gruñó el chico de la sudadera azul, y movió la cabeza hacia un lado.

—En serio, discúlpame, yo…

No pude acabar mi patético discurso, pues él se salió de la fila y avanzó rápidamente entre el gentío para abandonar la cafetería. Pensé en seguirlo, pero una penetrante mirada a mis espaldas me detuvo.

—Seis con cincuenta —repitió el cajero, aún con la mano extendida.

—Ya voy.

Ya no estaba tan segura de querer presentárselo a Ino.

Ordené otro café, pagué la cuenta y corrí fuera del Starbucks, esperando encontrar por algún lado al raro sujeto de la sudadera azul, pero no hubo ni rastros de él. Me encogí de hombros y rehíce mi camino a la Biblioteca Central, jugando a los malabares con ambos cafés. Atravesé toda la Facultad de Ingeniería, crucé los jardines del campus, y cuando iba cruzando la entrada de la biblioteca, sonó el teléfono móvil dentro de mi mochila. La miré por encima de mi hombro, e imaginé el drama que sería buscar un sitio para colocar los cafés, buscar el móvil en los oscuros confines de mi mochila, contestar y luego realizar el proceso en forma inversa. Seguramente sería Ino, preguntando donde estaba. Preferí ignorarlo y avanzar rápidamente, hasta encontrarme con ella en uno de los cubículos dobles del Salón de Biométrica. Cuando me vio entrar en la sala alzó la mano para que la viera, aunque ya había ubicado su llamativa cabeza amarilla apenas había cruzado el umbral. Ella había recolectado una pila de varios libros medianamente grandes, y tenía varios de ellos abiertos en la mesa. Le entregué su café, tomé asiento en la silla contigua y le eché un vistazo a sus notas, que de alguna manera parecían demasiado adelantadas para el poco tiempo que me había tardado comprando en Starbucks.

—Cualquiera pensaría que eres toda una nerd —me burlé, robando el resaltador que tenía puesto en medio de uno de los libros para marcar la página.

—Eso intento cuando se acercan los exámenes —respondió ella, haciendo una mueca de resignación.

—Si me das tiempo de que las haga, te paso mis guías de estudio —le sugerí, dando vueltas al resaltador entre mis dedos—. Por cierto, eres una impaciente. Cuando me llamaste, ya estaba en la entrada de la biblioteca. Como si fuese a dejarte plantada, boba.

—Yo no te llamé —respondió, frunciendo el ceño—, no he querido ver el móvil en todo el día…

—…otra vez se desapareció después de que tuvieron sexo —dije, poniéndome cómoda en la silla.

Ella se mordió el labio, gruñó con desidia y dejó caer su frente contra el libro que tenía abierto frente a ella.

—No los entiendo, ¿sabes? Ustedes siempre actúan a la mañana siguiente como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, luego él desaparece y tú terminar bufando como un burro. —Di un sorbo a mi café, luego de soplarlo un poco—. Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué sigues haciéndolo con él?

—Es que… Sai es un tipo muy raro —dijo tras un suspiro, y giró la cabeza para que quedara acostada sobre el libro—. A veces creo que lo mejor es siempre quedar como amigos, pero luego… pasa algo y él parece tan sincero, así que yo…

—No me parece que sea raro —la interrumpí, y le golpeé la cabeza con el resaltador—, todos los hombres parecen sinceros cuando se les para.

—Se supone que él y yo estábamos juntos en esto… —dijo casi inconscientemente, para nadie en especial.

—¿Juntos en qué? —pregunté, alzando una ceja.

Levantó la cabeza del libro, me quitó el resaltador y posó su mirada fría —y algo cansada— en el libro que tenía, e ignorando por completo mi pregunta comenzó a leer.

—Me molesta que haya cosas que no pueda conversar contigo —murmuró, casi resignada, con la mejilla apoyada en su mano mientras leía.

Quería preguntárselo, por supuesto, qué cosas eran esas, pero estaba más que segura que no iba a responderme. Era mi mejor amiga, de eso no cabía la menor duda, pero el tiempo me había enseñado que había secretos que ella me guardaba, todo el tiempo, y después de pelear tantas veces por lo mismo me había resignado a ignorar los espacios vacíos de información. Era como si fuese algo demasiado importante, algo que todos sabían menos yo, un secreto a voces, y el hecho de preguntar al respecto se sentía como un pecado. Cada vez que mencionaba algo acerca de ello a Sai o Ino, ambos reaccionaban de una forma similar. Se ponían de mal humor, decían cosas que no tenían sentido para mí e incluso varias veces me habían hecho llorar diciéndome que yo era la única culpable de que ellos tuviesen que perder el tiempo en una mentira. Y aún sin saber de qué se trataba, me sentía culpable. Por eso prefería callar, dejarlos quejarse en silencio de vez en cuando u omitir preguntas, porque aun cuando llevaba casi toda mi existencia viviendo en la misma ciudad, sentía que ellos dos eran lo único real en mi vida. Lo único consistente, y no me sentía capaz de perder a ninguno de los dos.

Pasamos varias horas revisando cada texto sin dirigirnos la palabra, porque sabía que a veces Ino se cansaba de mí, y sólo cuando el reloj marcó las seis de la tarde cerré el libro en el que estaba trabajando y lo metí en mi mochila. Ya tendría algo de tiempo para acabarlo a mitad de jornada en el trabajo, cuando la oleada de clientes bajara, a eso de las dos de la mañana en días de semana.

—Recuerda devolverlos esta vez, por favor —rompió el silencio Ino, con una sonrisa burlona—, no quiero más problemas con mi carnet de la biblioteca.

Le hice un gesto con la mano, indicando que se preocupaba demasiado.

—Después de la sexta multa, creo que aprendí la lección.

Hablando acerca de cualquier tontería banal, entre ellas el drama romántico de Sai que discutíamos al menos tres veces por semana —sino es que más—, abandonamos la biblioteca y nos dirigimos al metro. Le había dicho varias veces a Ino que no se preocupara por mí, que podía irme al trabajo por mi cuenta sin ningún problema, pero ella siempre insistía en acompañarme aunque sea a la estación.

Doblamos en la esquina del rectorado, y apenas fuimos capaces de ver a la distancia las escaleras mecánicas del metro, Ino se quedó tiesa en el mismo lugar y me agarró la muñeca.

—Olvida esta basura, te llevaré al trabajo —escupió de repente, como si fuese un reflejo.

—Pero si ya estamos…

Apretó mi muñeca. Se veía tensa de pies a cabeza.

—No importa, no tengo nada que hacer —dijo, tratando de maquillar su rudeza con algo de fingida amabilidad, y me hizo darme la vuelta junto con ella.

—Supongo…

Miré por encima de mi hombro, sólo para darle un último vistazo a la estación. El sujeto de la sudadera azul estaba allí, apoyado de una pared justo frente a la entrada.

Me di una última mirada en el espejo, y me limpié el exceso de labial rojo de la comisura de la boca. El escote de mi blusa negra era profundo aun cuando no tuviese demasiado que mostrar, el collar dorado que colgaba de mi cuello era grande y brillante y el short que llevaba puesto se me ajustaba al cuerpo. Me encantaba el hecho de lucir tan distinta de mí misma cuando trabajaba, porque fácilmente podía sentir que eran personas distintas la Sakura que iba a la universidad a crearse un futuro brillante y la que se armaba de medias panty de redecillas para conseguir algo más de propina. Me alboroté un poco el cabello, sólo para hacerlo lucir más salvaje y sexy, y salí del vestidor. El pequeño cuarto trasero donde todos los que trabajaban en el bar guardaban sus cosas era pequeño, apenas unos cuantos casilleros ocupando una pared y un banco para sentarse, además del pequeño baño del que había salido y que le servía a los empleados para arreglarse al principio de la jornada o para matar las ganas con cualquiera al final de ella.

Me acerqué hasta mi casillero, guardé el estuche de maquillaje dentro de mi bolso y revisé la pantalla de mi celular. Un cuarto para las ocho. Me quedaban unos quince minutos de libertad antes de mi turno. Normalmente los fines de semana me sentaba con cualquiera de las del turno nocturno a tomar un trago o hacer selfies graciosos, pero en días de semana el bar apenas tenía personal. Eran noches frías, tristes, para días aburridos y pesados. Para aprovechar algo el tiempo, me conecté al wi-fi del bar y me recosté en el banco a mirar mi time line de _Instagram_. Había gente de vacaciones en la playa, había gente viajando por el mundo, había gente en la Semana de Moda en París y había otros, mortales como yo, que se preparaban para los exámenes. Estaba por comentarle a una chica de mi clase algo divertido acerca de que tomarle una foto a los libros no le haría aprender nada de ellos, cuando la pantalla de mi teléfono anunció una llamada entrante de algún número desconocido.

—¿Hola?

—¿Sakura? ¡Genial! Pensé que no contestarías de nuevo, ¡qué suerte! Pensé que ya estarías trabajando, pero dije: _"¡Qué rayos! Tengo que intentarlo"… _

—¿Quién es? —pregunté, algo insegura.

La voz al otro lado me sonaba algo conocida, aunque no demasiado común. Era aguda y chillona, pero sin duda de algún hombre. Marcaba demasiado sus exclamaciones y apenas paraba para respirar entre ellas, como un auténtico idiota que trata de llenar los espacios vacíos para no dejarme hablar, porque presiente que voy a colgarle tan pronto como me dé cuenta que todo esto es una broma. Tenía una nota de humor en sus palabras, decía lo que quería como si no pensara en economizarlas, y sólo sacaba lo primero que le pasaba por la mente. De verdad sonaba al discurso de un idiota.

—¡Eres cruel, Sakura! Yo que creí que nos habíamos conectado.

—¿Quién es? —repetí, esta vez sonando más agresiva.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Andas dándole tu número a tanta gente que no tienes idea de quién te llama? No creí que fueses esa clase de chica.

—Si no te identificas, voy a colgar.

—¿Por qué eres tan agresiva conmigo? Todo esto lo estoy haciendo por ti.

Me atraganté con el resto de mis amenazas. Por alguna razón, sentía que esa frase me perseguía desde que había tenido uso de razón. _Todo esto lo hacemos por ti, por tu bien, para que estés a salvo_. Siempre me había preguntado de qué me defendían todos. De quién, de qué. Era lo mismo que la situación con Ino y Sai, había demasiados vacíos de información, pero no tenía el valor o el derecho de preguntar al respecto.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Yo? ¡Nosotros vinimos nada ponerte a salvo! Alguien me pidió que te advirtiera que…

—¿Nosotros? ¿Advertirme? ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

—…_imbécil, date prisa y díselo de una vez _—escuché a alguien decir del otro lado de la línea.

Era una voz distinta, más grave. Hablaba despacio, y sus tonos oscuros por alguna razón me hacían poner la piel de gallina.

—_¿Podrías dejar de presionarme? ¿Por qué no hablas tú entonces? _—respondió la primera voz, separándose momentáneamente del auricular.

Entonces lo recordé, así de abruptamente como había recordado su rostro esa mañana, mientras el terrible sol hacía confundir su cabello con los rayos del sol de la mañana. Sostuve el teléfono con fuerza, algo inquieta, pues el mensaje que me había dejado en nuestro último encuentro me había tenido inquieta todo ese tiempo. Había contribuido a mis pesadillas, a mis dudas, y aun así quería saber que era aquello que _"no sucedió como yo creía"._

—… eres el chico del Beespa —murmuré casi para mí misma, pero aun así él me escuchó.

—Sakura, escúchame —dijo, ignorando completamente mi afirmación— Tienes que salir de ahí. Es un lugar peligroso.

—¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Podrías al menos…?

—_¡Sakura, hace diez minutos que comenzó tu turno!_ —gritó una de las chicas de la barra, desde la parte delantera del bar.

—_¡Ya voy! _—respondí, y volví a colocarme el celular en la oreja—. Oye, si no tienes nada importante que decir.

—¡No entiendes! ¡Ellos irán po-!

Y se cortó la llamada.

Pasé todo el turno tratando de olvidarme de la extraña llamada del sujeto de Beespa, pero no pude evitar estar algo inquieta. En un fin de semana cualquiera me hubiese resultado imposible identificar a un tercio de los clientes de la noche, pero ese Lunes, cuando apenas eran almas torturadas por el mundo las que iban por un trago, era fácil identificar quien entraba y quien salía del local. A eso de la media noche habían entrado dos sujetos de traje, probablemente trabajadores de oficina, y se habían instalado en una mesa del fondo. No paraban de mirarme. En condiciones normales me hubiese aprovechado de la situación para ganarme una buena propina, llevándoles sus tragos y ofreciéndoles algo de falsa y coqueta amabilidad, pero luego de las extrañas palabras _en calidad de advertencia_ del chico de Beespa, no me sentía lo suficientemente segura para ir probando mi suerte con desconocidos. Cambié de zona con la otra mesera de turno, y me concentré en mi trabajo. Sin faldas ligeras, sin sonrisas lascivas, sin shots de tequila. Llevé vasos de cerveza, serví patatas y alitas de pollo; nada más. Pero esos sujetos seguían mirándome, sin disimularlo si quiera un poco, como su buscaran ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Se quedaron casi hasta la hora de cerrar, y cuando se fueron apenas llamaron la atención. Dejaron el monto exacto de su cuenta en la mesa y abandonaron el bar, sin juegos estúpidos o preguntas malintencionadas, como era de esperarse cuando un cliente se quedaba enganchado con una de nosotras. Eso no hizo más que encender mis alarmas, que se mantuvieron a la expectativa hasta la hora de cerrar.

Como no podía negar que estaba algo asustada, le pedí al bartender y la otra mesera que cerraran en mi lugar, usando la coartada del compromiso universitario como medida irrefutable para evadir mis responsabilidades. Me quité todo el maquillaje estrafalario, cambié el short corto por un pantalón de mezclilla y me monté mi chaqueta encima. Afuera hacía algo de frío, pues el frío invierno de decembrino estaba por azotar la ciudad, así que procuré caminar rápido hacia el apartamento, que quedaba apenas a unas cuadras del bar. No me preocupaba la hora, pues aquella zona estaba o llena del desenfreno nocturno juvenil o abandonada incluso por el gremio delictivo de la ciudad. No me preocupaba eso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía miedo de las calles que transitaba, del aire que respiraba, del pavimento que aplaudía conjuntamente con el tacón de mis zapatos. Miraba a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, aunque sabía que era poco probable que un auto cruzara por ahí un Lunes a las tres de la mañana. Fui acelerando mis pasos. Estaba desesperada. Ansiaba seguridad. Tenía miedo, y sentía que algo me estaba persiguiendo. Cuando vi a lo lejos la fachada de mi edificio, me saqué los zapatos altos y comencé a correr con todo lo que daban mis pies.

Entonces, sucedió. En el último cruce antes de la entrada del edificio.

Sentí como una mano tiró de mí hacia atrás, y me lanzó dentro de un callejón. Caí de trasero y los vi ambos allí, frente a mí, tapando la salida. Los dos sujetos de negro del bar. Ellos me habían dado mala espina desde el principio. Lo sabía. Algo querían, lo veía en sus ojos oscuros. Querían algo… algo que yo tenía.

—¿Dónde están los sellos? —dijo uno de ellos, sin moverse.

El otro se acercó, amenazándome, queriendo verse gigante frente a mí. Quise gritar, quise pedir por mi vida, decir que no llevaba nada que valiera la pena llevarse; nada de eso salió de mi boca. Estaba tan asustada que me paralicé.

—¿No quieres hablar? —dijo el otro, y su voz sonó mucho más agresiva que la del primero.

Tomó mi cabello y comenzó a tirar de él hacia arriba, hasta poner mi rostro a la altura del suyo. Cuando pude detallarlo, me di cuenta de que sus ojos parecían vacíos, casi como los de un muerto, los de una cáscara.

—Escúchame bien, maldita perra, ¿creías que iban a poder esconderte para siempre acá? —Su sonrisa era asquerosa, malvada. Sentía placer de tan sólo ver mi cara de horror—. Sabemos lo que tu amiguito hizo, ¡tú te aprendiste los sellos!

—N-no sé de qué hablan —dije, tratando de contener las ganas de llorar—. Por favor, déjenme i…

—¿Tienes miedo? ¿Quieres correr como una bebé otra vez? ¿A quién vas a abandonar esta vez? —gritó en mi cara, llenándome la cara de saliva.

—Basta, Aoi. Harás que se bloquee —dijo el otro sujeto, que había permanecido calmado y prácticamente inmóvil.

—¿Abandonar? ¿De qué…?

Antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, el segundo sujeto, de ojos vacíos, me pateó la cara con fuerza. Caí al suelo, sosteniendo mi quijada. Me dolía, no sabía sin la había roto o no. Quería echarme allí mismo a llorar, a suplicar por mi vida. Iba a morir. Esos dos sujetos querían algo que yo no sabía que tenía, y si no podía dárselos iban a acabar conmigo. Iban a condenarme por un crimen por el cual ni siquiera conocía los cargos.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A NEGAR QUE ERES UNA BASURA!

—Tsk... —escuché de algún lugar.

Entre mis lágrimas fui capaz de ver como alguien de sudadera azul se interponía entre los sujetos y yo. Ahora que era capaz de ver su espalda, llevaba un logo algo particular. Un abanico rojo y blanco. Se había quitado la capucha, y era capaz de detallarle mejor. Tenía la piel blanca, casi como una nube, y cabello negro y sedoso caía en picos por su cuello y mandíbula. El sujeto de la sudadera azul arremetió contra el sujeto que me había dado la patada, pero éste logró esquivarlo con cierta dificultad. Ambos eran tan rápidos que apenas podía distinguir sombras de sus movimientos.

—¿Vas a salvarla después de lo que te hizo? —preguntó el sujeto más calmado, cuando el de la sudadera azul y el otro hombre de negro se detuvieron.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo —respondió.

Su voz era tan grave. Me revolvía el estómago y hacía doler mi cabeza.

—Por los momentos nos iremos, entonces.

Y desapareció. El segundo sujeto pareció quejarse, gruñir algo entre dientes, y unos segundos después también desapareció. El chico de la sudadera azul se giró hacia mí. Sus ojos me perforaron. Eran tan negros como nunca antes había visto, y tan profundos que verlos demasiado era perderse en las profundidades de un abismo sin retorno a la luz.

—¿Quién… quién eres tú?

Entonces, él también desapareció.


	4. 03 - Su nombre

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de NARUTO SHIPPUDEN. Derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños. NOTA DEL AUTOR: Los capítulos estarán disponibles cada dos semanas, los domingos. Pueden seguirme en mi twitter: VaalenAndrade. Siempre estoy avisando por allí cada vez que subo capitulo nuevo.

**CAPÍTULO 03: Su nombre**

Me aferré a la tira de cuero que mantenía mi cartera colgando del hombro, tomé una bocanada de aire —y de valor— y entré en la cafetería. El reloj de la pantalla de mi celular marcaba quince minutos antes de las cuatro. Era temprano, lo que significaba que al menos por esos quince minutos podría tomarme el tiempo de organizar mis pensamientos y mis preguntas. Busqué una mesa al fondo del lugar, donde nadie notara mi presencia pero yo pusiese verlos a todos, y saqué una libreta de mi cartera. La abrí en la última página utilizada, más o menos a la mitad, y le quité la tapa al bolígrafo con la boca. Puse la punta en la primera y única frase escrita allí:

_¿Qué pasó anoche?_

Leer mi pregunta me hacía sentir tan inocente, tan _víctima._ Dos sujetos extraños me habían acorralado en un callejón, uno de ellos me había alado por el cabello y lanzado una patada directamente a la cara. Estaba consciente de qué había sucedido, pero no tenía idea de los motivos de su brutalidad. Toqué el lado derecho de mi quijada, que parecía un repollo morado, y arrugué el rostro ante la mínima presión. Recordaba lo asustada que había estado en ese momento, lo confundida y fuera de lugar que me había sentido, pero más allá de eso no tenía mayores daños físicos que mi quijada y unos cuantos rasguños. Aun así, cada vez que pensaba en esa noche… todo mi cuerpo se estremecía. Lo que los sujetos habían dicho, que ellos querían algo que yo tenía aunque no tenía ni idea de qué podría ser, disparaban todas mis alarmas. Vacíos de información. Estaba cansada de vivir sin entender del todo que ocurría a mi alrededor, ignorando todo para no incordiar a nadie.

Ino, al ver mi cara esa noche, había armado un escándalo. Corrió por todo el departamento, buscó el botiquín de primeros auxilios y limpió mis heridas. Me preguntó, como loca, quién me había hecho daño; cuando se lo conté, no preguntó más al respecto o llamó a la policía, como imaginaba que haría. Se quedó callada. Sai permaneció apoyado del marco de la puerta de su cuarto todo el tiempo, viéndonos a ambas, tenso. Quise preguntarles, otra vez, si había algo que yo necesitaba saber; tuve miedo, igual que siempre. Yo tampoco dije nada.

"_¿De qué sellos estaban hablando?" _anoté justo debajo de la primera oración de la libreta. Subrayé la palabra _sellos_ dos veces, asumiendo que allí se encontraba la clave de todo el problema. No quería jugar ser Nancy Drew, de hecho, no quería meterme en ese asunto y por unas semanas intenté pretender que aquellos sujetos se habían equivocado de chica al arrinconarme en ese callejón, pero estaba segura —al menos en un alto porcentaje— de que eso no era cierto. Si quería volver a caminar sin miedo por la calle, tenía que averiguar que estaba sucediendo. Y más importante, ¿por qué ese chico había aparecido de la nada para rescatarme?

"_¿Quién es el sujeto de la sudadera azul?" _escribí lentamente, como queriendo contener la pregunta dentro de mi propio curioso morbo interno, y dejé el bolígrafo sin tapa a un lado.

El chico de Beespa entró despreocupadamente al café y sus ojos azules recorrieron todo el lugar hasta dar con mi mesa. De inmediato sonrió y levantó el brazo hacia mí, saludando. Tenía una sonrisa bonita, en realidad. Muy sincera. Se reía con todos los dientes, y se veían tan brillantes que seguro por la noche no necesitaba encender las luces para ir al baño o a buscar agua en la cocina. Llevaba un jean azul muy oscuro, zapatillas converse y un jersey amarillo con naranja debajo de su chaqueta de invierno marrón. Se abrió paso entre las mesas, tranquilo y a la vez ansioso, y tomó asiento frente a mí. Se le acercó la mesera de inmediato —como no, si era muy guapo— y ordeno dos cafés sin preguntar y un cupcake de chocolate. Durante todo ese tiempo no pronuncié palabra. Ciertamente yo le había citado, tras el encuentro con el infortunio le llamé al número que él me había llamado unas horas antes y contestó casi al instante, pero no estaba segura de como estructurar todo mi discurso y postergué la reunión todo lo que pude. Él sabía algo, eso era evidente, tras reflexionar acerca de nuestra última llamada me di cuenta de que había intentado advertirme de esos sujetos. Pero, ¿qué me aseguraba su cooperación? ¿Estaba este rubio con cara de chico bueno de mi lado? Fue sólo cuando acabó su pedido y se dedicó a mirarme fijamente, como presionándome a hablar, que inicié con el interrogatorio.

—Hola —dije, aun cuando eso no era lo primero que quería decir.

—Hola, Sakura —respondió animadamente. Mucho más que yo—. Supongo que te gusta el café. De todas formas ya ordené, ¡a todo el mundo le gusta!

—No importa.

—¿Entonces te gusta o no te gusta?

—¿Te sorprendió que te llamara? —pregunté directamente, ignorando su comentario anterior.

Me dedicó una media sonrisa, como contrariada, y con el ceño fruncido.

—No. —Se acomodó en su silla, pegando toda la espalda del respaldo de la misma—. Esperaba que lo hicieras, sólo que tardaste mucho menos. Verás, no hay mucho que yo pueda explicarte, pero…

—¿Entonces por qué aceptaste venir a hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué dices siempre que quieres ayudarme?

—Quiero protegerte, Sakura, pero eso significa que pueda hacerlo ayudándote.

—¿Protegerme de qué? ¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo más tengo que seguir ignorando los vacíos de información?! —levanté la voz. Incluso me puse de pie sin darme cuenta.

Respiré profundo, intenté que todo lo caliente se hiciera frío. La mesera, que había venido ya con nuestros cafés y el dulce, me miraba asustada. Había derramado algo de líquido marrón en su bandeja. Me disculpé con ella y volví a sentarme; el chico de Beespa me miraba con sonrisa de burla. La mesera dejó un café a cada lado, el postre en el medio, y salió casi corriendo de allí.

—Todavía tienes un carácter explosivo.

Alcé una ceja y di un sorbo a mi taza. Estaba delicioso, muy cremoso y dulce.

—Supongo que no se puede evitar —dijo, alzando los hombros—, ya todo esto comenzó. Primero que nada, mi nombre es…

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Algo dentro de mí palpitó fuertemente, justo en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Esas dos palabras, esa combinación de letras, esa entonación… las recordaba de alguna parte, y casi pude sentir que mis labios se movían mientras el chico de Beespa pronunciaba su nombre. _Naruto _esperó un poco antes de continuar, como esperando mi reacción —que me ocupé de ocultar—, y luego enterró la cucharilla en el cupcake de chocolate. El relleno se salió como un río de brea caliente, que él tomó junto con un trozo de masa y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Te lo repetiré otra vez —dijo con la boca llena—, y no quiero que vuelvas a alterarte. Hay cosas que justo ahora no puedo explicártelas. No debes saberlas. —Me vio fruncir el ceño, y trató de salvar su discurso—. No es el momento, pero para cuando lo sea, debes estar preparada. La persona que me pidió que te cuidara de cerca no quiere que alguien más te lo diga. Decidió dejar que tú misma encuentres dentro de ti misma lo que necesitas saber. Lo que no vuelva, es seguramente porque es innecesario.

—Esta persona que te encargó cuidarme, ¿tiene algo que ver con el chico de la sudadera azul? —pregunté, y di un trago gigante a mi café.

Naruto se rio con mi comentario, mas yo me mantuve firme en mi pregunta. Trataba de lucir serena, pero bajo la mesa todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

—¿Así lo llamas? —Hizo una pausa, como esperando que dijera algo—. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de los atajos que usa la mente humana para hacer más fácil la vida de las personas? Muchas veces nuestros ojos limitan la visión a lo que nos interesa, haciendo que todo lo demás se haga invisible. Por ejemplo, la camarera. Para mí, y para ti igual, la camarera es sólo un rostro borroso que no dice nada, que no reconocerás si vuelves a verlo en la calle. Él te ha estado siguiendo un buen tiempo de esta manera, y ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta que él existía hasta que lo llenaste de café ese día en el Starbucks de la universidad, ¿no es así?

—¿Pero por qué ocultarse? Ya conozco su cara, así que si vuelvo a verlo en la calle no será invisible.

—Si él no quiere que lo veas, no podrás verlo. —Por alguna razón, sus ojos estaban llenos de una mezcla de lástima y nostalgia— No dejará de cuidarte de lejos, y yo también prometo hacer mi trabajo.

—Podrías al menos decirme su nombre.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos. Si no hubiese sido porque ya se lo había acabado, el café le hubiese salido por la nariz. Atacó el cupcake otra vez, acabó con la mitad de una sola cucharada y se puso de pie.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, sin ninguna excusa—. Ten mucho cuidado, Sakura. Desde el momento en que esos dos te atacaron, tu vida comenzó a correr peligro. Y lo que pasó en ese callejón fue sólo el comienzo.

En mi vida nunca había sentido lo que los mortales llaman _"el miedo a las calles"_, pero ahora las veía como un campo minado. Hasta entonces para mí había sido lo usual, y hasta lo cómodo, convivir con la mierda suburbana; la delincuencia no era algo que me preocupaba demasiado, puesto que no tenía nada de valor que pudiese convertirme en un blanco interesante, y nadie tenía que obligarme para pensar en la prostitución para conseguir dinero, pues yo misma lo veía con buenos ojos. Sin embargo, después de la emboscada de esa noche, las personas a mi alrededor cobraron un sentido nuevo para mí. Las palabras de Naruto, acerca de que había personas que para nosotros eran invisibles, me convirtieron en semi-paranoica. Pensaba que sólo tenía que asegurarme de detallar las caras que pasaban junto a mí, analizarlas todas, y nadie más volvería a sorprenderme de esa manera. Pero comenzaba a entender por qué nuestra mente funcionaba así, por medio de atajos.

Salí de la cafetería tras pagar la cuenta —porque sí, ese idiota rubio se fue sin pagar—, y me detuve en seco en la entrada. Una señora enorme y corpulenta estaba viendo en mi dirección. Las manos comenzaron a temblarme y el sudor a correrme por la frente. Mis cinco segundos de pánico terminaron cuando de atrás de mí salió una mujer tan escandalosa y grande como ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Avanzaron por la avenida, mirando vitrinas y hablando basura, mientras que yo tomé dirección opuesta, sintiéndome una completa idiota. Caminé unos cuantos metros antes de volver a sentirme así. Escuché que alguien comenzó a llamarme por mi apellido. Era una voz desconocida, que no recordaba haber escuchado nunca. Sus pasos iban acelerados, y eso hizo los míos acelerarse todavía más. Antes de darme cuenta estaba corriendo, y quien estaba llamándome gritaba mi nombre desesperadamente. En el semáforo tuve que detenerme, y entonces me alcanzó. Era uno de los empleados de la cafetería, que había corrido de tras de mí para entregarme mi monedero; lo había dejado en la caja registradora. Crucé la calle cuando la luz del paso peatonal se puso en verde, casi corriendo para ser la primera en tocar el otro lado. Quería llegar a mi destino de inmediato, pues en la calle había demasiada gente para poder registrar las caras de todos. Le hui a una vendedora de perfumes, estuve a punto de golpear a una niñita por preguntarme la hora y casi causo un accidente de tráfico al querer cruzar la calle mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo porque alguien me tocó la espalda en la multitud de gente que esperaba el cruce. Me quedé del mismo lado de la calle, esperando el cambio de luces para huir de esa multitud que me arropaba, queriendo salir de allí.

Mi miedo estaba yendo demasiado lejos, el pánico se estaba apoderando de mí, y apenas llevaba dos cuadras recorridas después de la cafetería. Pensé seriamente meterme en cualquier tienda hasta tranquilizarme, comprar un refresco en cualquier lugar y sólo sentarme allí hasta que el tumulto de gente que abandonaba sus oficinas y llenaba las calles llegara a sus casas para poder huir a la mía como una rata asustada. Y entonces lo vi. Llevaba la misma sudadera azul, estaba parado del otro lado del cruce, mirando en otra dirección. No cargaba la capucha puesta, por lo que pude reconocer las fuertes y rectas líneas de su cara que la oscuridad de la noche no me había permitido detallar. Sus ojos no eran demasiado grandes, pero eran tan oscuros que sentía que mirarlos demasiado tiempo era perderse en un agujero negro, y me noquearon cuando se volteó hacia mí. No había ninguna clase de emoción en su mirada, ningún mensaje, sólo parecía perforarme el pecho.

Quise correr hacia él, aunque no estaba segura de que iba a hacer una vez que lo tuviese frente a mí, y él parecía querer que lo hiciera. Sus ojos parecían confirmar cada uno de mis pensamientos. Estaba ansiosa porque la luz cambiara de color. Intercalaba la mirada entre el temporizador del semáforo peatonal y los ojos del sujeto de la sudadera azul. El temporizador parecía ir incluso más lento de lo normal, y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a cero y cambiar a verde… un auto negro se adelantó incluso por encima del rayado. El resto de las personas que estaban allí le procuraron maldiciones mientras lo rodeaban para cruzar. El chico de la sudadera azul frunció el ceño. Yo me quedé quieta en el lugar, e incluso antes que el piloto bajara la ventanilla, conocía su identidad.

—Hey —dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa, que no demostraba felicidad ni tristeza. No demostraba nada—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Me encontré con una amiga más temprano —mentí rápidamente, para evitar levantar sospechas.

—¿Qué amiga?

—No la conoces. —Puse una sonrisa burlona—. Tengo muchos más amigos a diferencia de Ino y de ti, ¿sabes?

—¿Es linda? —bromeó, apoyando el brazo de la ventana.

—Tiene su encanto.

—¿Vas a algún lugar? Sube, te llevo —me invitó, y quitó el seguro de las puertas.

Él era siempre muy precavido, de esas personas que cierran incluso la puerta del baño con seguro cuando se van a bañar. Estaba viendo algo por el retrovisor, aunque lo inexpresivo de su carácter no me permitió identificar qué.

—No te preocupes, sólo estoy perdiendo el tiempo por ahí —le dije, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Al temporizador de la luz verde le quedaban todavía veinte segundos. El ceño fruncido del sujeto de la sudadera azul me hacía sentir culpable.

—Entonces ven conmigo, puedes acompañarme a hacer unas cosas en el estudio —insistió.

—Paso, siempre me aburro allá.

—¡Venga! Te invito un helado.

—Mejor no, en serio.

Sai estaba ahorcando el volante del automóvil.

—Sakura, entra al auto ahora —dijo, y su voz sonó tan agresiva como nunca pensé que sonaría saliendo de los labios de Sai.

Su sonrisa tan extraña e indescifrable me asustó, junto con el carácter amenazante de sus palabras. No repliqué más. Sólo rodeé el auto y me senté en el puesto de copiloto, justo cuando el temporizador del semáforo peatonal llego a cero. Miré por encima de mi hombro al chico de la sudadera azul, que se puso la capucha rápidamente y escondió las manos en los bolsillos. Giré la cabeza, y me sorprendí al ver que Sai estaba casi encima de mí, tratando de ver algo a través de mi ventana.

—Lo siento, es que el retrovisor está algo sucio —se excusó, y buscó en la guantera una toalla de papel—. ¿Podrías?

Obedecí. Él hizo al motor rugir y aceleró, vigilando ambos lados antes de cruzar. La voz oscura de Frank Sinatra y los instrumentos de viento cantaban dulcemente _Witchcraft_, desentonando por completo con el panorama citadino del siglo XXI. Sus dedos tamborileaban el volante al son de las notas, casi sincronizados. Su mente se fue a otro lugar hasta que la canción acabó. Y una vez que lo hizo, el silencio fue tan cómodo para ambos que lo dejamos postergarse un rato. Él estaba inmerso en su música, y yo en los escenarios cambiantes de la ventanilla del copiloto.

—Hoy se estrena esa película ridícula que Ino quería ver —dijo finalmente, y meramente por compromiso.

Sai era una persona extraña, y no solo hablaba de su sonrisa perturbadora. Era incoherente en muchos aspectos: se la pasaba hablando de como la humanidad —y cuando hablaba de la humanidad no sólo se refería al arte— no debía volver bajo ningún concepto a padecer los demonios _tabu_ de los siglos acompañados del uno, mas adoraba la picardía inocente de las faldas largas ochentonas por no ser demasiado sugerentes; manejaba como un salvaje, pero era un fanático de la seguridad; creía en las cosas eternas, pero decía que el mundo en su totalidad es efímero. Ese mismo criterio se aplicaba a todo lo que hacía. No era una persona que le gustara hablar demasiado, y yo me sentía cómoda con eso, pero de alguna manera siempre se sentía comprometido a tener al menos una conversación fluida conmigo cada vez que podía.

—Sí, eso dijo esta mañana —respondí casi por inercia.

Los aplausos al final del mp3 pirata de _L.O.V.E_ hicieron ver mi intervención muy pertinente.

—Era acerca de animales o algo así, ¿no?

—Animales que hablan.

—Claro.

Giró en la esquina de la Iglesia; tan pronto como lo hizo reconocí la ruta. No perdí el tiempo, puse mi mejor cara e intenté disuadirlo.

—¿Por qué no pasamos por Ino y vamos a verla?

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—¡Por favor! Fuiste tú quien dijo que nos hacía falta pasar tiempo juntos —rogué, pero él ya había captado mi jugada y no iba a ceder.

—Hoy tienes cosas que hacer.

Desistí del falso entusiasmo y lo miré seriamente.

—Ya no tengo que asistir a esas ridículas sesiones.

—Eso no fue lo que me dijo tu terapeuta.

Su sonrisa inexpresiva comenzaba a irritarme. Dio la inevitable vuelta a la redoma y se estacionó justo en la entrada de un edificio pequeño color amarillo pálido, frente a la iglesia. Lo miré, ni siquiera enojada, sino con el más puro odio de mi corazón. Y no hacia él, sino a lo que estaba por obligarme a hacer.

—Incluso si me dejas aquí desnuda, no voy a entrar —gruñí, hundiéndome en el asiento de copiloto.

—Ino me dijo que no estabas yendo a las reuniones, así que decidí tomar medidas drásticas.

Maldito enfermo, ¿cómo puede simplemente sonreír todo el tiempo?

—Eso es porque ya no las necesito.

—Eso no lo decides tú, pero… —me corrigió, y relajó la espalda. Comenzaban las negociaciones— ¿Qué quieres apostar?

—Un Big Mac.

—Algo barato esta vez, bien. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Te apuesto un Big Mac a que no aguantarás la reunión completa.

—Quiero ese Big Mac.

Sai apretó el botón junto a su mano y se escuchó el _chicc_ de todos los seguros desbloqueando las puertas. No estaba segura de si él conocía cuál era la lógica de apostar, o sólo me estaba sobornando con comida.

—Entonces ve por él.

Salí del auto de mal humor y lo miré por encima del hombro; su sonrisa inexpresiva me dio ganas de golpearlo. Avancé hasta la entrada del edificio, donde un enorme cartel de fondo negro y letras blancas rezaba _Alcohólicos Anónimos._ Pensé —siempre lo hacía— en la inutilidad de un grupo de ayuda tan poco riguroso que no comprometía la identidad de las personas. Una de las razones más fuertes por las cuales los seres humanos no se mataban o violaban unos a otros abiertamente en las calles era por el miedo a manchar su imagen, a verse más sucio de lo que quería aparentar ante los ojos de todos. Por lo tanto, alguien quien ni siquiera ofrecía su identidad como garantía para el cambio, no iba a dejar de beber jamás. O al menos esa era mi teoría.

Entré en medio de un bostezo al edificio. Una mujer delgada y torpe, sentada tras el escritorio de la recepción, me dijo que estaba de suerte, pues la reunión de ese día tenía un alto cuórum. Me pregunté cuál sería su definición de suerte, y si eso incluía a los idiotas que pasarían varias horas de mi vida hablando acerca de sus propios problemas, mientras avanzaba hacia la sala de charlas número seis, que correspondía a mi grupo. Me senté en uno de los bancos del círculo de fenómenos como yo, y la moderadora, una mujer de mediana edad y cara plana, me dijo que se alegraba de verme de nuevo. Todos los bancos estaban llenos, a excepción de uno, el que estaba a mi lado. Quise pensar en cuál sería la posibilidad de que el chico de la sudadera azul lo ocupara, y de inmediato me reí. Ya estaba pensado estupideces, ya me estaba obsesionado con ese sujeto a pesar de que ni siquiera lo conocía. No sabía si tenía una pésima ortografía o aliento a cebolla, o si era un pervertido o un delincuente, o tan solo una mala persona. Supuse que todo aquello era una posibilidad, y me sentí algo avergonzada de mí misma.

Traté de prestarle atención a lo que la Sra. Cara Plana intentaba decir, hasta que escuché la puerta de la sala abrirse. Me volteé, sorprendida y rápidamente, por causa del reflejo. Por supuesto que no era él. Un hombre gordo y de traje barato ocupó el banco que faltaba, y así quedó el grupo completo.

Una araña atrapando una mosca entre sus redes y luego devorándola fue mi entretenimiento por la primera hora de la reunión. Había mucha gente con problemas en el grupo, desde una celópata que había perdido a su esposo y la custodia de sus hijos hasta un fracasado que había perdido los últimos dos trabajos que tenía. No es que la Sra. Cara Plana no diese buenos consejos o que no me hiciera sentir bien cuando hablaba con ella, pero formar parte de todo ese círculo de autocompasiva miseria me hacía sentir peor de lo que llegaba. Así como había placeres culposos, había males innecesarios, y ese tipo de grupos era uno de ellos. Estaba segura que muchos de los del grupo encontrarían más ayuda en sí mismos que esas tardes catarsis; los otros ya no tenían remedio.

Estábamos discutiendo acerca de lo inestable de las relaciones amorosas durante un proceso de desintoxicación, cuando la puerta volvió abrirse. No le puse demasiada atención, pues la araña estaba en el clímax de su almuerzo, y apenas pude respirar cuando vi al sujeto de sudadera azul pasarme por un lado sosteniendo un banco. Se acomodó justo frente a mí, y se disculpó con la Sra. Cara Plana por venir sin avisar. Su voz era como un chelo, sí, esa sería la mejor forma de describirla. Era oscura, muy profunda, pero rosaba las cuerdas del instrumento con grácil delicadeza.

—¡No te preocupes! Todo el que tenga la fuerza suficiente para venir, ya está ganando algo —le respondió Sra. Cara Plana con una sonrisa demasiado dulce— ¿Por qué no te presentas?

—Mi nombre es…

En ese momento sentí, mientras sus labios se movían, que algo muy fuerte tiró de mí y me haló lejos de allí. Me arrojó en agua negra, sucia, en la que flotaban objetos extraños: una especie de cuchillo que nunca había visto todo ensangrentado, algo como rollos de papel de arroz y vendajes usados. La fuerza extraña me llevó lo más profundo que pudo, hasta el punto en que no había más que infinita oscuridad. Me empezó a faltar el aire, y cuando mi boca se abrió, buscando desesperadamente el oxígeno, no encontró más que esa horrenda agua sucia. Tenía el inconfundible sabor metálico de la sangre.

—…Sasuke Uchiha.

—Sakura, ¿tienes algo que quieras compartir con el grupo? —preguntó Sra. Cara Plana, pero yo sólo podía ver la cara del chico de la sudadera azul mientras lo hacía.

No me había dado cuenta qué tan drástica había sido mi expresión de hace unos instantes, hasta que caí en cuenta que todo el grupo me veía con ojos aterrados. El chico de la sud… Sasuke, por otro lado, apenas había reaccionado. Sacudí la cabeza y me excusé un momento, mientras llenaba mis pulmones de aire nuevamente. Mi boca todavía tenía ese sabor extraño.

—Yo… yo… tengo que irme —dije, y me colgué la cartera del hombro.

—Pero, querida, si quieres…

—¡¿No habla español?! Le dije que tengo que irme —grité, casi en pánico, y me levanté del banco con tanta rudeza que éste se cayó para atrás.

—Siéntate —dijo él, entonces, y me dejó fría.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, y no precisamente por el tono amable o preocupado de sus palabras. De hecho, eran más una orden que una sugerencia. No me sentí con fuerzas para nada más que obedecer, porque eso era todo lo que yo sabía hacer. Recogí mi banco, volví a sentarme y suprimí todos mis dramas.

—Bien… —continuó Sra. Cara Plana, algo insegura—, ¿alguien tiene algo que quiera aportar al grupo?

El resto de la reunión fueron miradas furtivas a Sasuke, quién sí miraba descaradamente y sin ningún disimulo, como lo había hecho en el cruce del semáforo. Sus ojos eran intimidantes, y me hacían querer salir corriendo y quedarme allí toda la vida al mismo tiempo. Tan pronto como la reunión terminó, me levanté del banco y abandoné la sala. Estaba huyendo de él por razones que ni siquiera entendía. A la salida, la mujer de la recepción me atrapó dándome una especie de charla acerca de algo que ni siquiera recuerdo, y le dio tiempo a Sasuke para que me alcanzara.

—¿Por qué huyes? —preguntó, agarrándome por el codo justo cuando estuve a punto de dejar el edificio. No sonó a reproche ni a triste declaración. Era tan inexpresivo como Sai.

—No estoy huyendo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y me soltó.

—Bien, tengo prisa —respondí, mirándolo por encima de mi hombro— No me siento bien, eso es todo.

—¿Es por mi culpa?

—¿Qué tendría que ver eso contigo?

Me giré finalmente y lo enfrenté con el semblante más aparentemente fuerte que pude proyectar. Él levantó la mano y puso sus dedos sobre el moretón de mi quijada con un cuidado impresionante. Su tacto era tan sutil como una pluma, y aun así me hizo brincar del dolor al instante.

—Esto era innecesario.

Arrugué la frente, y quise parecer que no estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos? ¿Por qué estabas tú allí?

—Ese no es asunto tuyo. —Lo rudo de sus palabras y el suave tacto con el que bordeaba mi moretón no eran para nada coherentes.

—¡Claro que es asunto mío! —le levanté la voz, enojada, y me quité su mano de encima— ¿Recuerdas a quien le dieron la patada en la cara? ¡En el momento que esos locos entraron al bar, esto, sea lo que sea, también se volvió asunto mío!

Me arrepentí casi inmediatamente de hablarle así. Tomó la mano con la había apartado la suya y comenzó apretarla fuertemente. Todo lo que hacía era tosco y elegante al mismo tiempo.

—No deberías trabajar allí entonces.

—Renuncié hace unos días —admití, mirando en otra dirección.

—Entonces está bien —respondió, y soltó mi mano.

Eso parecía haber dado por finalizado el diálogo enigmático del día. Pasó a mi lado y fue hasta la salida. Me volteé para mirarlo irse, y una punzada inusual me recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Esa espalda ancha, cubierta con algo azul, me daba la sensación de haberla visto antes y me llenó de una tristeza inexplicable. Quise detenerlo, incluso levanté mi mano para hacerlo, pero la retraje por alguna clase de miedo que aun hoy no soy capaz de explicar.

_Nunca fui capaz de pedirle que se quedara._

—¿No vienes? —me preguntó, mirándome por encima del hombro.


	5. 04 - Dejá vu

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de NARUTO SHIPPUDEN. Derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños. NOTA DEL AUTOR: Los capítulos estarán disponibles cada dos semanas, los domingos. Pueden seguirme en mi twitter: VaalenAndrade. Siempre estoy avisando por allí cada vez que subo capitulo nuevo.

**CAPÍTULO 04: Dejá vu. **

Caminamos en silencio el resto del camino. Él iba delante de mí, como llevándome por el camino seguro, y yo lo seguía de cerca, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto físico. Su espalda era muy grande, casi como una muralla, pero la tela de su sudadera azul era suave y acolchada. La había tocado sin querer en un cruce de la avenida principal, cuando él se detuvo frente al semáforo en rojo y yo, perdida en mis propios pensamientos estúpidos, choqué contra él. Era difícil no sentirse intimidada a su lado, porque era muy alto y su mirada no decía nada, o al menos era lo suficientemente discreta para hacerte pensar eso. Avanzamos en medio del frío y las calles que recién despiertan de la tranquilidad diurna. Los clubes nocturnos comenzaban a prender sus luces de neón, se escuchaba la música en vivo de los restaurantes y la gente ataviada con ropa de noche se hacía ver por ahí. Una chica, con el escote casi hasta el ombligo —una zorra cualquiera—, me preguntó que tinte había usado para teñir mi cabello, pero sus ojos estaban en Sasuke. La ignoró, y yo sonreí satisfecha. Seguimos andando, y cuando bajamos al metro, me quité los guantes y los guardé en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. El invierno estaba más cerca que nunca, y seguro nevaría ese año. Quise preguntarle a Sasuke si no tenía frío, si no quería mis guantes, porque él no llevaba ningunos y sus manos estaban muy blancas. No fui capaz de decir una sola palabra. Nos quedamos de pie el uno frente al otro durante las seis estaciones que nos separaban de mi zona residencial. Él miraba por la ventana, y yo lo miraba a él, aprovechando su distracción. No entendía que le llamaba tanto la atención de las sucias paredes de concreto que nos envolvían. Estábamos bajo tierra; no había pájaros, no había cielo. A través de esas ventanas no se veía nada. Supuse que le recordarían algo. Cuando llegamos hasta mi calle le pedí que se detuviera, y el alzó una ceja. Llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la sudadera azul y una nubecita salía de nuestras bocas cuando hablábamos. Tendría que estarse congelando.

—Hasta aquí está bien, puedo llegar yo sola.

Se despidió con la mano y se fue sin decir nada, pero creo haber reconocido algo en su mirada que nunca antes había visto.

¿Nostalgia?

Subí las escaleras del edificio a paso rápido; estaba ansiosa, ni siquiera quise esperar el elevador. Me detuve un segundo frente a la puerta, y antes de abrirla devoré todo el aire del pasillo. Cuando introduje la llave en la cerradura, Ino abrió la puerta. Llevaba su pijama de camisa de cuadritos, pantalón largo rosa de algodón y una cebolla en el cabello; su cara decía una sola palabra: sorpresa.

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué hacías allí?

—¿Ah? —respondí, pues no me había dado cuenta cuán desorientada estaba.

—Uhm… —Su cara adquirió una nueva palabra: picardía—. ¿Dónde estabas, o más bien, con quién estabas?

Me agarró por la chaqueta y me arrastró dentro del apartamento. Al entrar, me di cuenta que Sai también estaba allí. Usaba un sweater negro con bermudas y estaba haciéndose un café en la cocina; levantó la mirada cuando entré y me dedicó una sonrisa.

—En su sesión, ¿no es así? —dijo él desde la cocina, y levantó su café hacia a mí.

—Sí, se alargó un poco —dije, y me arrojé en el sillón—. No deberías tomar eso a esta hora.

—Tengo frío —me dijo, con su sonrisa escalofriante, y arrastró las pantuflas hasta su habitación.

—Ahora, sí —murmuró Ino, y se echó a mi lado en el sillón— ¡Cuéntame todo!

—¿Qué?

—¿Piensas que voy a creerte eso de que tu cara de idiota es por una epifanía de Alcohólicos Anónimos? ¡Por favor! ¿Era lindo?

¡Maldición!

—¿Q-quién? —balbuceé, mientras me quitaba la chaqueta.

—¡Pues obviamente el chico que conociste hoy y te dejó lela!

No podía contarle acerca de Sasuke. Eso lo decidí casi inmediatamente, tras recordar la reacción tan abrupta de Sai unas horas atrás. No estaba segura de la razón, pero mientras menos supieran esos dos de mi encuentro con él, estaría más segura. Sin embargo, sus ojos tan grandes y claros me sacudían por dentro; me pedían por los detalles más privados y morbosos que tuviese para contar.

—Sí, bueno, algo así —dudé por un momento, evocando una imagen vaga de Sasuke—. No estoy segura.

—¡Siempre has tenido tan mal gusto para los hombres! —chilló ella, golpeándome con uno de los cojines del sofá—. ¿Recuerdas el nerd del laboratorio de segundo semestre?

—Él era muy dulce —dije con sorna, rodando los ojos.

—¡Y miraba tus senos cada vez que podía! —se burló, acercando la cara a mi busto.

—Bien, basta ya —me burlé, riéndome de su mala imitación de chico y empujándola.

—Bueno, te concederé el derecho a la duda. Pero tienes que presentármelo pronto, ¿va?

Me reí, aunque nunca le conté la razón. No iba a conocerlo nunca, no íbamos a salir en pareja como sabía que ya Ino estaba planeando. No habrían cenas, ni idas al cine, ni combos en los hoteles. Sus ojos claros nunca lo examinarían de arriba a abajo, no me diría _"Está aprobado"_, no compartiría los detalles de la noche siguiente. Negar mis rituales de vida me hacía sentir una mala persona, una especie de culpa, pero estaba dispuesta a asumirla. Ni Ino ni Sai debían enterarse del sujeto de la sudadera azul. Mientras más rápido y discreto pudiese resolverse el asunto, mucho mejor.

La dejé viendo sus programas de Investigation Discovery —esa noche el caso era acerca de una chica universitaria que murió a manos de su amante en turno. Me dio escalofríos—, y arrastré mi trasero hasta el baño. Me desvestí sin gana y dejé que el agua caliente se lo llevara todo. Estaba haciendo frío, pero ese pequeño cuarto de porcelana era un oasis tibio y delicioso. Imaginé que podría estar haciendo Sasuke, si estaría dándose una ducha igual que yo, si tendría frio; no pude evitar sonrojarme. Salí rápidamente, antes que el vapor siguiera llenándome de pensamientos indecorosos, y me metí en ese pijama viejo que tanto me gustaba. Era verde claro y pintaba ositos de peluche, súper cursi. Me quedaba largo en brazos y piernas, lo cual era perfecto para la época del año. Cepillé mis dientes sin detallar demasiado mi rostro en el espejo mientras lo hacía y me eché a la cama, lista para dejar que Morfeo me tomara hasta el amanecer, cuando el móvil sonó dentro de mi cartera, que estaba colgada del perchero junto a la puerta. Lo dejé sonar, la almohada estaba más cómoda que nunca, pero al final mi curiosidad pudo más que la pereza. Llegué en el último repique, antes de que mandaran la desafortunada llamada entrante a la contestadora.

—¿Hola?

—¡Lo siento! ¿Te desperté?

—…Naruto —dije, aunque un poco insegura.

Me senté al borde de la cama, y él bajó el volumen de lo que parecía ser la televisión de su lado de la conexión. Alguien gritaba por su vida y suplicaba que no le hicieran daño. Por lo visto, era otro fan de Investigation Discovery.

—¿Estabas durmiendo?

—Iba a eso, ¿vas a advertirme acerca de otra desgracia o qué?

—Hey, no bromees con eso —dijo él con cierta nota de humor—. Sólo quería asegurarme que hubieses llegado bien a casa.

—¿En serio? Nos vimos hace casi doce horas, me hiciste pagar la cuenta, desapareciste como siempre, ¿y te preocupa si llegué bien a casa?

Lanzó una risita culpable.

—Puede que tengas razón, ¡perdón por todo este misterio!

—Al final tu amigo apareció frente a mí. —Me acosté en la cama, aun sosteniendo el teléfono en mi oreja— ¿Qué fue todo ese show de _"Si el no quiere que lo veas, no podrás verlo"?_

—Al final quiso que lo vieras —respondió como si nada, con un tono amable y algo tonto.

En mi mente lo imaginé encogiéndose de hombros. Lucía como una de esas personas predecibles en su actuar, sin importar cuanto enigma prefabricado quisiesen imprimir a sus diálogos.

—Siempre respondes a todo con demasiada facilidad —gruñí, y lo escuché reírse del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó, en medio de sus risas— ¿Cómo se portó contigo?

—Seco —respondí inmediatamente.

Naruto explotó en risas aún más intensas.

—¡Sí, así es él!

—Como una piedra.

—Pero es una buena persona.

—…una buena persona —repetí, aunque no sabía si estar de acuerdo o no con esa afirmación.

El metro al medio día era un asco, un desastre. La gente se aglomeraba en los vagones y se olvidaba de su humanidad para llegar a tiempo a su destino. Había empujones, maldiciones y sudor ajeno pegado a tus partes privadas. Sin embargo, en la línea poco transitada que conectaba la universidad con el centro de la ciudad, a esa hora los trenes apenas se llenaban. Desde allí, sentada en el asiento junto a la última puerta, tenía una vista casi panorámica de todo el vagón. Una señora mayor tejía algo como una bufanda a mi lado, y una pareja se devoraba el rostro el uno al otro en una esquina. Pensé de inmediato en lo que Naruto había dicho, y vaya que tenía razón. Para mí, las demás personas en ese vagón no tenían rostro, como si fuesen invisibles. Memoria selectiva. No podía obviar a la anciana, pues me había pedido que por favor le avisara cuando hubiésemos llegado a la estación en la que tenía que quedarse, y la ridícula parejita me tenía a punto de vomitar. Era asqueroso el sólo ver como se compartían la saliva y pregonaban su amor en público a través de actos que ante sus ojos parecían de lo más románticos, cuando la verdad era que se veían repulsivos, como una mala comedia romántica, y eso era patético.

Sostuve la chaqueta de invierno con fuerza, que descansaba en mi regazo mientras estaba bajo tierra, y tomé una bocanada de aire. Bajo el brazo llevaba mi libreta, con su siempre confiable bolígrafo guindado del espiral. Cuando las puertas de la estación siguiente se abrieron, me sentí aliviada. Le avisé a la pobre viejita que debía bajarse, y ella me agradeció entregándome un caramelo de café. Por piedad a mi pobre y torturada alma, además, la asquerosa pareja también se bajó. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras los nuevos pasajeros entraban en el vagón, y apreté el caramelo en mi mano. Cuando el tren se puso en marcha, me dí cuenta que él estaba ahí.

—¡Sasuke! —casi grité, sorprendida.

Saludó con la mano. Había ocupado el puesto que la viejita había dejado libre, y me miraba con sus ojos redondos y negros. Llevaba la misma sudadera azul, los jeans y el par de converse todo terreno, sólo que otra vez, al igual que aquella vez en AA, no llevaba la capucha puesta. Su cabello se veía tan suave, sentía un enfermizo deseo de tocarlo. Maldición, ahora también estaba volviéndome loca.

—¿Es coincidencia que estés aquí o ahora estás siguiéndome? —aventuré, disfrazando mi curiosidad de chiste.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo sigue tu herida?

—Ya casi no se nota —le informé, señalando lo que quedaba del moretón.

—No has vuelto a ese bar.

—Suena más a una orden que a una pregunta.

No respondió, sólo se acomodó en su asiento. Yo me aclaré la garganta.

—Yo… quería preguntarte por algo. —Él esperó en silencio, sin interrumpir—. Ese día, ¿estabas en Alcohólicos Anónimos por mí?

—¿Te han ayudado en algo?

—¿Ah?

—Qué si han hecho algo por ti, esa gente.

Pensé en acusar su evasiva poco justa, pero preferí no hacerlo. En lugar de eso, me cuestioné de verdad su pregunta.

—Pues… no lo sé, al final creo que resolver mis problemas es cosa mía, pero me han dado algunos trucos. —Saqué de debajo del brazo mi libreta y se la mostré, sin abrirla siquiera—. Éste, por ejemplo. —Pasé las hojas rápidamente, dejando que la punta del pulgar tocara cada una—. Esto me lo dio una señora mayor que asistía de vez en cuando. Me dijo que las cosas lucen complicadas en nuestra mente, pero una vez que las escribes puedes aclarar tus ideas, y entonces, formular una respuesta.

Sasuke no respondió, se limitó a tomar la libreta de mis manos y leer las últimas preguntas. Miré en otra dirección con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas, ya que ahora sabría cuál había sido su seudónimo temporal.

—N-no… no sé por qué estoy contándote todo esto, lo siento —intervine de repente, cayendo en cuenta que mis problemas no tenían que importarle—. A veces hablo demasiado.

Quise quitarle la libreta de las manos, pero él me esquivó. Sus ojos seguían clavados en esa página, donde sólo tres preguntas figuraban. No estaba segura cuál de ellas lo tenía tan absorto. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por las siguientes dos estaciones y el mismo silencio de aquella noche en que me acompañó a casa se repitió, hasta que sonó mi celular. Lo dejé sonar varias veces, y entonces él me miró fijamente.

—Tu teléfono.

—Ah, lo sé. Es que… no me gusta usarlo en la calle —me excusé, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que no le pusiera atención.

—Contesta.

—Es que… esto…

Su mirada me obligó a hacerlo, ¡qué vergüenza! Miré a ambos lados, asegurándome que nadie —además de él— estuviese mirándome, e introduje mi mano en el escote de mi blusa. Hurgué un momento hasta encontrar el móvil y lo saqué de su escondite secreto, justo en medio de mis senos. Sasuke alzó una ceja, entre lo que parecía confusión y sorpresa a su propio estilo.

—Una vez intentaron robármelo, así que… olvídalo —concluí, y contesté la llamada en el último repique.

—¡Sakura! ¿Por qué siempre me dejas para el último repique? —bromeó la voz chillona de Naruto, al otro lado de la línea.

—Tengo la mala costumbre de retrasar lo inevitable, idiota.

Con el tiempo, había aprendido a llevarme muy bien con Naruto. Nos encontrábamos ocasionalmente y de vez en cuando me llamaba, siempre con la excusa de saber si no necesitaba nada o si estaba bien. Aunque fuese un poco idiota —sí, esa era la mejor palabra para describirlo—, resultó ser una de las personas más atentas que haya conocido. Al principio me pareció sospechoso, y hasta peligroso, pero a medida que hablábamos pude entender que no estaba aquí para hacerme daño. Y entonces, pasamos al tema de Sasuke. Ahora que lo recordaba, Naruto había dicho que algo como esto pasaría, pero no estaba segura de sí era bueno o malo.

—Estás con Sasuke, ¿cierto? —preguntó, y de inmediato el aludido extendió la mano hacia a mí.

—Pásamelo.

—¿Saldrás corriendo con mi móvil si te lo entrego? —bromeé, agitando suavemente mi celular frente a él.

No respondió al chiste, y permaneció con la mano extendida. Me sentí como una completa idiota, mis mejillas se colorearon rosadas, y se lo entregué.

—¿Dónde estás, idiota?

Naruto te contestó algo, un discurso aparentemente largo, pues escuchaba su voz en miniatura seguir y seguir hablando a través del móvil. Sasuke asentía, y yo tenía ganas de acercar la oreja para escuchar la conversación.

—Nos bajamos acá —dijo Sasuke, y me arrastró por la muñeca hasta la puerta que estaba junto a nosotros.

—P-pero, yo tenía…

—Lo resolverás después, esto es importante.

Esperamos a que el vagón se detuviese por completo parados frente a la salida, con unas cuantas personas atrás. Él seguía sosteniendo mi muñeca, y aunque parecía no importarle, por alguna razón su contacto a mí parecía causarme una reacción química más fuerte que la menta con gaseosa. Había algo, algo en él, que funcionaba como un catalizador para todos mis sentidos. Se abrieron las puertas, y justo allí en medio de la salida, nos esperaba Naruto con los brazos abiertos de par en par. Nos arropó a ambos con su curso abrazo de oso, y a pesar de que él era casi un desconocido, no me sentí incómoda en lo absoluto. Era como si mi cuerpo ya estuviese acostumbrado a su calidez e inocente bondad.

—¡Al fin! ¿Saben cuánto tiempo llevo esperando acá? —chilló, alzando los brazos— Estaba allá, afuera de la estación, pero se me ocurrió que sería mejor recibirlos así, ¿no sienten que somos un equipo de nuevo?

La mirada de Sasuke se hizo hielo seco y atravesó a Naruto; jamás lo había percibido tan agresivo. Naruto permaneció de pie allí, sosteniendo una forzada sonrisa. Supuse que yo era el problema, como siempre, y para evitar que se perdiera esa aura tan agradable de unos segundos atrás, me hice la de oídos sordos.

_¿No sienten que somos un equipo de nuevo?_

—Naruto, podrías haber esperado en los torniquetes —intervine, poniéndome en medio de ambos y cambiando el tema—. ¿Estás consciente que ahora te cobrarán el viaje en metro sin haberlo usado de verdad?

Naruto se llevó la mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y sonrió con culpa. Lo sabía, sólo que era ese tipo de personas que actuaba sin pensárselo dos veces. Él era muy lindo, como el sol, muy puro. Incluso si fruncía el ceño, si trataba de actuar misteriosamente, si gritaba, era transparente como el agua. Todo lo contrario a Sasuke, cuya personalidad parecía un oscuro y espeso mar de brea. Cuando Naruto me miraba, sentía una especie de tranquilidad, mientras que cuando Sasuke lo hacía, no sabía exactamente que sentir.

El rubio me agarró por el brazo y me arrastró fuera de la estación. Sasuke nos seguía por detrás caminando tranquilo, y aparentemente aliviado de que su amigo tuviese otro foco de atención que no fuese él. Hablamos de cualquier cosa mientras avanzábamos por las concurridas calles de la ciudad ataviada de abrigos y gorritos tejidos, pues el invierno se acercaba y la gente comenzaba a prepararse para ello. Me pidió que le contara cosas de mí, qué me gustaba, qué aspiraba, si era feliz; respondí como pude todo junto, pues ninguna respuesta la tenía clara. Sasuke no decía nada, pero ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia silenciosa. Cuando me di cuenta que no sabía a donde me llevaban, ya era demasiado tarde. El puesto de ramen era pequeño, al estilo _yatai_, y parecía puesto como a la fuerza en medio de dos grandes edificios. Naruto confesó que este no era el destino principal del día, pero que tenía demasiada hambre para concentrarse. Sasuke suspiró, resignado, y entró primero al local. Las personas que pasaban por allí me veían mal, ¡cómo no iban a hacerlo! Si esos lugares eran más que todo para hombres y gente pobre. Naruto me pasó un brazo por encima del hombro y levantó la tela por mí para que entrara. En el interior del pequeño local sólo había una barra de seis puestos que dividía el resto del espacio con la cocina. Naruto mostró todos los dientes como un niño, casi como si fuese a llorar de la alegría. Se sentó en la barra, cerca de Sasuke, pero me dejó el puesto de en medio de ambos. Ordenamos sin prisas, conversando con el cocinero y su hija, quienes maniobraban dentro del pequeño espacio de la cocina con una sincronía que no parecía incluso de este mundo, y de inmediato salió nuestra comida. Para ser honesta, nunca había probado algo tan simple y delicioso al mismo tiempo. No era de las que disfrutaba demasiado la comida tradicional, prefería una hamburguesa con papas o un café a _udon_ u _okonomiyaki_,pero sin duda alguna ese plato de ramen abría un nuevo cajón de preferencias para mí. La sopa tenía mucho sabor pero era sublime, y los fideos y vegetales estaban cocidos a la perfección. Cuando hice el comentario al chef, éste infló su pecho como un pavo real y su hija me tomó de las manos y dijo que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Disfruté cada bocado como si fuese el último y saboreé cada trozo de cerdo, aunque me sentía estúpida junto a Naruto, que ya llevaba tres platos hondos apilados y seguía devorando el cuarto como una bestia.

—¿Habías venido aquí antes? —pregunté a Sasuke, quien comía tranquilamente su segundo plato.

—¿Tú? —me devolvió la pregunta, llevándose un trozo de cerdo a la boca con los palitos.

—Ni siquiera sabía que existía, pero seguramente ahora venga todo el tiempo.

Sasuke… sonrió. Sí, sonrió. Estoy segura de que eso fue lo que hizo. Fue extraño, inesperado, pero su boca se curveó hacia un lado y por un segundo, un mágico segundo, toda su expresión se suavizó. Maldición, fue hermoso, como cuando el arcoíris sale después de una tormenta. Ahora sólo quería halar su cara como una desquiciada, tocarla, y eso era bastante creepy de mi parte. Me sorprendió viéndolo como una idiota, porque levantó una ceja mientras succionaba algunos fideos.

—¡Lo siento! —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, porque no tenía nada más con qué excusarme.

Volteé hacia donde estaba Naruto, pensando sacarle conversación para desviar la atención de mi desliz anterior, cuando me di cuenta que él andaba en su propia resolución espiritual. Miraba su reflejo en la sopa con ojos tristes, como si quisiera encontrar algo en ellos. Recordé esa misma mirada de varias semanas atrás, cuando nos encontramos corriendo en el parque, y él hurgó dentro de mi alma. Sólo que ahora parecía estar haciéndoselo a él mismo, y de alguna extraña manera, le complacía algo de lo que estaba viendo.

—¿No creen que los humanos somos geniales? Olvidamos muchas cosas, ya sea consciente o inconscientemente, pero siempre hay cosas pequeñas que perduran, a pesar de la situación —dijo de repente, hablando más para sí mismo que para nosotros.

—¿Naruto, estás bien? —pregunté, alzando una ceja.

—¡Ah! Sí, sí. Sólo soy un idiota —se burló de sí mismo, estirando los brazos hacia arriba como si hubiese despertado de una siesta—. Recordé algo que me hizo muy feliz, eso es todo.

—Sakura. —Volteé inmediatamente hacia él, era la primera vez que decía mi nombre. Su voz sonaba incluso más seria de lo que acostumbraba—, esto no es simplemente una comida.

—¡Hey! —intervino Naruto, saltando en su asiento— ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué habla? —le pregunté directamente a Naruto.

—Este… pues, nosotros…

—¡Naruto! —gritó fuertemente Sasuke, claramente enojado.

—¡Vamos a decírselo igual! ¿No puedes tener paciencia? ¡Ella recuerda algunas cosas, sino nos estaríamos aquí! ¿¡Acaso quieres que se bloquee de nuevo!?

—Oigan, cálmense… —no pude evitar susurrar, mas ninguno de los dos me puso atención.

Siguieron gritándose conmigo en el medio

—¡NO SEGUIRÉ PERDENDO EL TIEMPO! —siguió Sasuke. Se le había marcado la vena de la garganta.

Me tapé los oídos y encogí mi cabeza.

—¡NO PUEDES PRESIONARLA DE ESTA MANERA! ¿QUIÉN ESTÁ SIENDO EL IDIOTA AHORA?

_¿Por qué me dolía tanto el pecho?_

—¡Haz lo que quieras! —finalizó Sasuke, y se levantó de su banquillo.

Dejó el pago exacto de su comida sobre la barra, golpeándola con el puño al hacerlo, y salió silencioso, con las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera azul, del yatai.

_Por favor… ¡No te vayas!_

Gritaba una voz familiar dentro de mí. La mía.

—Sakura… —dijo Naruto, al ver la posición en la que me encontraba— Lo siento.

Quité las manos de mis orejas y me enderecé lentamente, todavía algo insegura. El dolor en mi pecho se hacía más liviano también, pero seguía estando allí. No entendía que diablos me estaba sucediendo. Nunca antes había cedido ante la presión a mi alrededor. Estaba acostumbrada a las peleas de Sai e Ino, a las peleas de mis padres, a las peleas de los clubes, y aun así… ellos habían logrado hacerme sentir como si mi corazón fuera a partirse en dos. Naruto en varias ocasiones había mencionado que no era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos, que compartíamos una comida, que éramos compañeros de equipo; por otro lado, Sasuke guardaba más secretos que una pirámide, y apenas hablaba. ¿Por qué me sentía tan cómoda con ellos, por qué era tan permisiva? En condiciones normales, jamás hubiese permitido que alguien me arrastrara hacia algún destino desconocido, ni mucho menos que me estuviese abrazando o diciendo cosas cursi sin burlarme en su cara. ¿Quiénes…. quiénes eran verdaderamente esos dos para mí?

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hemos vivido esto antes? —dije, y lancé un suspiro enorme.

—Dejá vu —se burló, buscó su billetera en la parte de atrás de su pantalón. Me sentí obligada a buscar la mía también—. ¿Ves que todavía recuerdas algunas cosas?

—No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Te lo he dicho ya: es normal que no entiendas muchas cosas, pero eso está bien.

Naruto me sonrió, aunque había algo inusual en esa sonrisa. Era como si estuviese viendo a alguien más y no a mí, porque su ojos brillantes enviaban mensajes demasiado comprometedores para alguien a quien apenas conocía de hace algunas semanas. Sí, él estaba mirando a la otra Sakura, con que la que aseguraba compartir muchas memorias.

Saqué un billete de mi cartera, pero él me detuvo y le entregó a la hija del chef suficiente por los dos.

—Tú siempre pagabas por mí. Déjame invitarte esta vez.

Sí, antes pagaba por ti, pero ella y yo no somos la misma persona.


	6. 05 - Esos dos idiotas son muy valientes

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de NARUTO SHIPPUDEN. Derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños. NOTA DEL AUTOR: Los capítulos estarán disponibles cada dos semanas, los domingos. Pueden seguirme en mi twitter: VaalenAndrade. Siempre estoy avisando por allí cada vez que subo capitulo nuevo.

**CAPÍTULO 05: Esos dos idiotas son muy valientes. **

_Me gusta pensar que la gente vieja es, por defecto, buena. Me tranquilizo cuando me toca sentarme junto a una anciana en el transporte público, y no puedo evitar sonreírle a los viejitos ante cualquier comentario coqueto que me lancen en la calle. Había algo en las canas, en el cabello plateado, que me hacía sentir cómoda y segura. _

Sí. Esa clase de idioteces pensaba mientras caminaba junto a Naruto y Sasuke a través de una calle poco transitada del distrito central de la ciudad. Una calle, imaginaba, porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba. Después de nuestro incómodo almuerzo, los había dejado guiarme por un camino extraño sin siquiera darme cuenta. Fuimos a través de mis zonas comunes, pasando por las que apenas conozco, y eventualmente llegamos a un sitio que me gusta llamar _"el culo de la ciudad"_, al que nunca en mi vida había ido.

Cuando nos subimos al autobús, admito que mis alarmas se activaron. Nunca lo había usado antes en esa dirección, por lo que apenas conocía los nombres de los lugares a los que conducía, mas Naruto me había puesto una mano en el hombro y había sido más que suficiente. Subí tranquila y me dormí en su hombro los tres cuartos de hora que nos tomó llegar a la zona residencial y cuando desperté, él me ofreció una servilleta para secarme la baba. Era muy amable, como un sol; no podría ser mi culpa si me enamoraba de él. Por otro lado, Sasuke seguía sin pronunciar palabra, tras abandonar el pequeño yatai no había siquiera mirado a Naruto o a mí. Se sentó lejos de nosotros en el autobús, junto a la ventana, y se puso a detallar cada paisaje que dejábamos atrás. Quedaban sólo tres adultos mayores —cabezas blancas— distribuidas en los puestos restantes y el resto éramos nosotros y el oxígeno, cuando Sasuke se puso de pie.

—Es aquí —dijo finamente, y bajó del autobús sin esperarnos.

Naruto y yo lo seguimos de cerca, aunque sin acercarnos demasiado, hasta una enorme casa blanca situada en una de las esquinas. La entrada era lujosa y ostentaba una reja dorada que Sasuke abrió sin mayor esfuerzo. A pesar de que el invierno había llegado, el pasto del pequeño jardín estaba aún verde y fresco; por lo menos hasta la llegada de la nieve, si es que ese año iba a caer. En los escalones de la entrada me detuve un instante, y debatí dentro de mí si era inteligente o no entrar a la casa de esos dos extraños. Porque eso eran. Aunque lucían confiables y se la pasaban hablando de mí y de mi seguridad, no eran más que dos extraños que se habían puesto en mi camino. Uno de ellos era el fresco día de verano, y el otro era una noche invernal.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo lo pensé, pero una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro, Naruto se volvió a mirarme.

—¿No vienes?

—¿Debería?

Sasuke nos miraba por encima del hombro mientras se quitaba la sudadera azul. Abajo vestía una camiseta negra cualquiera, y sus brazos lucían estupendos y pálidos.

—Sólo si quieres —respondió Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros y sosteniendo la puerta.

Entré sin responderle, y le di una mirada rápida a la casa por dentro. Decoración común de una casa de clase media: paredes de colores claros, una amplia cocina con comedor, una salita de estar donde estaba la TV y las escaleras, que seguro daban a las habitaciones del segundo piso. Transmitía un aura, aunque hogareña, algo fría y distante. No había fotos vergonzosas de niños en pañales o de vacaciones familiares ni notas pegadas al refrigerador con imanes temáticos o había cosas tiradas en el suelo o alguna mancha en la alfombra. Era como si cada cosa hubiese sido puesta ahí para simularlo, pero sólo alcanzaba a ser una réplica corriente, como una casa de muñecas.

—¡Siéntate donde quieras! La cocina está por allá, por si quieres algo de beber, aunque… —dijo, y echó un vistazo al refrigerador— Eh… bueno, no hay nada. ¿Quieres agua? Creo que por acá… —luego fue por las repisas— …tengo ramen instantáneo y… ¿dónde dejaría ese imbécil las galletas?

—Estoy bien así —me negué con una sonrisa torpe, y me senté en el medio del sillón grande de la sala—. Acabamos de comer.

—Cierto, cierto —dijo, golpeándose la cabeza levemente.

—No está.

Naruto y yo nos giramos inmediatamente hacia Sasuke, quien estaba en modo _racionamiento de las palabras_. Iba bajando las escaleras con expresión de resignación y se detuvo en el último escalón, mirándome fijamente sin ninguna emoción en particular. No pude evitar sonrojarme y bajar la cabeza, ¡Maldición! Sasuke era muy cruel o accidentalmente intenso.

—Le dije que esperara acá —gruñó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño como un niño malcriado.

—¿A quién?

Naruto se echó en el sillón, a mi lado, y tomó el control remoto de la pequeña mesita central de la sala.

—Ya llegará, supongo —bromeó, y pasó su brazo por encima de mi hombro. Le dio unas palmaditas al respaldo del asiento vacío en el sofá—. ¿Vemos una película?

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, pero aun así ocupó el asiento, murmurando algo que no entendí. Tenerlo tan cerca era, de alguna manera, incómodo. Su codo desnudo tocaba mi costado de vez en cuando y me producía escalofríos automáticos que no me dejaron apreciar la ridícula e ilógica película de Navidad que Naruto escogió, haciendo zapping entre los canales, sólo porque era la única que iba comenzando. E irónicamente el primero en dormirse fue él, pues había que admitir que la película era tan mala que ni siquiera cumplía con los requisitos necesarios para película romántica, corriente y repetitiva, en la que el muchacho malo y que no cree en nada cambia mágicamente y se enamora de la chica linda de la cuadra, que es una friki enferma fanática de la Navidad. Su cabeza se balanceó los primeros veinte minutos del film, mientras trataba de pretender que la estaba pasando de lo mejor, pero pasados los treinta ya descansaba descaradamente sobre mi regazo. El siguiente en caer fue Sasuke, quien se sinceró consigo mismo cuando el aburrimiento comenzó a dominarlo y se acomodó en el respaldo de su lado del sofá, pero al perder la conciencia no lo hizo cómodamente apoyado, sino con la cabeza colgando hacia adelante. Así, sin siquiera pedirlo, acabé sepultada entre dos sujetos guapos dormidos y una película insulsa de mal gusto. Y aunque traté de distraerme con los chistes malos y las caras divertidas que Naruto hacía mientras dormía, eventualmente yo también me dejé llevar.

Mis ojos se abrieron con el golpe de una puerta que se cerró, y di un brinquito en el mismo lugar al despertar. No soñé nada, como era habitual, y no tenía si quiera de una idea de que hora podía ser. Dejé a mis ojos enfocar lentamente, y cuando lo hicieron lo primero que registraron fue el rostro expectante de cierto sujeto de mal carácter.

—¡Lo siento! —me excusé inmediatamente, quitando mi cabeza de su hombro.

Avergonzada, sonrojada, cursi.

—No importa —respondió Sasuke, limpiándose con una servilleta la baba que le había dejado en el hombro.

Que desagradable esa condición de dejar baba en todos lados, ¿no podía simplemente dormir hermosamente como una princesa?

—Pudiste haberme despertado —dije en un hilo de voz, casi como un reproche.

—No parecía prudente —respondió él, y señaló a Naruto, quien descansaba profundamente en mi regazo.

Sasuke se puso de pie y fue a la entrada; yo lo seguí de cerca, dejando caer la cabeza de Naruto al suelo.

—¡WAH! ¡Hey, llegas tarde! —chilló Naruto, mientras se ponía de pie y se frotaba el golpe.

—¡Lo siento, muchachos! —dijo una voz, que venía de la entrada—. Me perdí…

_Me perdí en el sendero de la vida…_

_Hay muchas imágenes, muchos recuerdos, y ninguno de ellos es mío. ¿Qué es esta calidez que recorre mi cuerpo al escuchar su voz? Vienen y van, como flashes, y muestran momentos de inmensa felicidad y tristeza: Hay tres niños, que hablan de lo que les gusta, de lo que no les gusta, y de sus sueños._

—_Lo que me gusta… o más bien… la persona que me gusta… Mi sueño es… ¡Kya, que vergüenza! ¿Tengo que decirlo en voz alta? —escucho mi voz. _

_¿_Yo dije eso?

_Mi cabello está largo y hermoso, lo acaricio pensando en el empeño que he puesto —en llamar su atención—, y luego lo veo todo caer frente a mí, volando en mechones irregulares cortados con el filo de un cuchillo en forma de diamante. Pero no estoy triste, no, porque a partir de ahora todo será diferente… _

¿Diferente? ¿Diferente de qué?

_Van a matarse… ellos dos van a matarse. Corro, quiero evitar todo esto, pero soy demasiado débil para conseguirlo. _

—_¡DETÉNGANSE!_

_No quiero que esto termine, no quiero separarme de ustedes, ¡no podemos acabar así! ¡¿Por qué quieres hacerse daño el uno al otro?!_

Nada de esto es mío.

_Las rodillas me están temblando, y no es por la fría noche de luna llena. Él está de espaldas a mí, y no puedo ver si mis súplicas causan algún efecto o está burlándose de mí. Me siento expuesta, vulnerable, pero no tengo miedo de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Ya lo sabía, ¿no es así? Todo esto. Aun así, no dice nada; eso me pone aún más inquieta._

—_No te vayas, por favor. Y si te vas, permíteme que me vaya contigo. ¡Prometo que no seré una carga!_

_Pero para él, un "gracias" fue más que suficiente._

No. Nada de esto existe. Nada de esto pasó en realidad.

_Y entonces vuelvo a verlo, pero ahora todo es diferente…_

¡Basta ya!

Maldición. Abrí mis ojos, de nuevo, pero permanecí inmóvil. Me había desmayado, sí, pero no estaba segura de en qué momento. Recordaba haberme levantado del sillón, recordaba haber seguido a Sasuke, y entonces… ¡Maldición! Mi cabeza iba a explotar, como si alguien la estuviese golpeando de adentro hacia afuera. Recordaba… lo recordaba a él, claro que lo recordaba a él.

—Kakashi-sensei…

¿Quién?

_Lo recuerdas._

—Kakashi-sensei… —repetí para mí misma, y me tapé la boca.

¿Cómo podía saber el nombre de ese sujeto?

Entonces lo recordé. Me había desmayado al ver el plateado de su cabello, ese mismo color que supuestamente me reconfortaba. Yo conocía a ese hombre. Y luego esas imágenes de alguien que se parecía mucho a mí en un mundo que apenas conocía me habían saturado; se habían superpuesto a mi vista como fantasmas, y luego todo acabó negro. Sabía que había muchas cosas en mí que no eran normales, como esa sensación de Deja vú que vivía a menudo cuando veía a alguien en la calle, o cuando adivinaba los caminos que nunca antes había recorrido en la ciudad, pero nunca había enfrentado algo como eso, algo como una segunda yo, y era angustiante.

Me sacudí un poco, y el colchón crujió. Estaba en una habitación oscura, con las luces apagadas, pero que le llegaba un poco de luz a través de la puerta semi abierta y me permitía detallarla un poco. Un escritorio, un closet, una silla y algo de ropa sobre ella. Reconocí de inmediato la sudadera amarilla con naranja de Naruto, la que había usado ese día en que me lo topé corriendo en Parque Central, y no pude retener un escalofrío, ¿se supone que esa era su habitación? Era tan fría e impersonal, como si apenas llevara un par de días viviendo allí.

—¡Te lo dije, imbécil! —escuché la voz de Naruto desde el pasillo, e inmediatamente vi su sombra cruzar de un lado al otro por la ranura de la puerta— ¡Todo esto es un error!

—Naruto, cálmate —dijo la voz de aquel hombre de cabello plateado.

_Kakashi-sensei…_

Sí, ya sé que se llama así.

—Tenemos que seguir. Se acaba el tiempo —contestó Sasuke, con voz serena.

—Lo primordial es hablar con ella, y ver hasta dónde puede llegar —intervino el… _Kakashi-sensei…_bueno, él.

—Sakura es fuerte —dijo Sasuke, y no sé por qué me hizo sentir bien que se expresara así de mí.

—¡¿Acaso no vieron lo que pasó hace un momento?! ¡Se desmayó al ver tu cara! —Naruto estaba histérico— ¡Además, Sasuke ni siquiera estaba ahí! ¡No sabe cuánto sufrió! ¡Se supone que está muerto!

—Yo confío en ella.

Hubo un silencio repentino tras las palabras de Sasuke, un silencio que incluso a mí me heló la sangre. Quise levantarme de la cama, pero al ver la sombra de alguien acercándose a la puerta me di la vuelta encima de ella y quedé viendo la pared, así sería más fácil fingir que seguía dormida. Escuché sus pasos acercarse y contuve la respiración; estaba demasiado asustada. Lo sabía, sabía que era Sasuke. Su presencia era demasiado intensa como para confundirla con la de alguien más. ¿Estaría incluso mi cuerpo temblando? Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y por un buen rato no se movió, permaneció allí sin pronunciar palabra, y luego tomo uno de los mechones rosados de mi cabello y lo enrolló en su dedo, jugando con él.

—No tienes que fingir que estás dormida.

—No lo hago —respondí en un hilo de voz patético y asustadizo, aun con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

—Uhm —murmuró, e intentó darle forma de rizo a mi mechón de cabella.

Se deshizo tan pronto como sacó su dedo de él.

—Te conozco de antes, ¿verdad, Sasuke? —susurré, tratando de parecer calmada, aunque mis puños estaban apretados con fuerza debajo de mi cabeza—. También a Naruto, ustedes dos…

Sasuke bufó, y se puso de pie. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

—Kakashi te espera abajo.

Permanecí allí un buen rato. Acostada. Mareada. Adolorida. Quería quitarme la cabeza y arrojarla por la ventana. Tenía algo de miedo, como siempre, de hacer cualquier movimiento, pero por primera vez en mi vida pensaba que era el momento de comenzar a hacer preguntas; tal vez Kakashi-sensei era el hombre que podía responderlas. Me levanté de la cama, acomodé como pude mi cabello —usando de espejo el reflejo de la computadora que había sobre el escritorio— y me calcé los zapatos. ¿Cuál de ellos me los habría quitado? La sola idea de que Sasuke hubiese visto mis pies me avergonzaba, porque no es que no estuviesen limpios, pero hace mucho tiempo que ni siquiera me preocupaba de pintarme las uñas allá abajo.

Bajé las escaleras con cautela y descubrí a Kakashi-sensei echado en el sofá leyendo un libro pequeño de color naranja. Naruto y Sasuke se habían retirado a la cocina, casi como si quisieran dejarnos solos. Me acerqué por detrás, aunque él se dio cuenta inmediatamente de mi presencia y volteó. Él era una persona refrescante. Sí, refrescante. No como Naruto o Ino, ellos eran personas muy amigables y brillantes, pero abrumadoras. En cambio, Kakashi-sensei era como un buen trago de cerveza o un chorro de agua fría en un día de calor. Llevaba ropa fresca y los pies descalzos a pesar del frío, y una extraña máscara gris que le cubría toda la parte inferior del rostro. Sus ojos eran negros y pequeños, tranquilos, y me perseguían con cierta curiosidad.

—Hola, Sakura —saludó con la mano, aunque ni siquiera se levantó.

Me senté en uno de los sillones individuales, mordiéndome el interior de la boca para calmar mis nervios, y esperé que dijera algo más.

—Verás…

—¡Lo conozco! ¿No es así? De alguna parte —exploté, sin poder aguantarme más las dudas dentro de mí.

Kakashi-sensei suspiró y se pasó la mano libre por encima del cabello. Dejó el librito sobre la mesa, muy tranquilo, y se sentó firmemente, como quien se prepara para un discurso importante.

—Eso es algo un poco complicado de explicar.

—Inténtelo.

—Mi nombre es…

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿cierto? Eso ya lo sé. Lo que no entiendo, y necesito que me explique, es cómo diablos lo sé. Conozco su cara, y sé que usted a mí me conoce, igual que Naruto y probablemente Sasuke, pero…

—Vaya, vaya… —me interrumpió, haciendo gestos relajados con las manos para que me detuviera—. Has deducido una buena parte tú sola, y eso me ahorra el trabajo. Siempre has sido muy lista, pero me sorprendes. —Me senté derecha e inflé el pecho, claramente alagada—. Sin embargo… te pediré que, al menos por los momentos, te calmes un poco. Te duele la cabeza, ¿no es así? Lo adiviné por tu cara.

—No es nada —respondí, mirando en otra dirección.

—Te equivocas, sí lo es. Las viste, tus memorias, ¿verdad? Tan pronto como reconociste mi cara.

—¿Mis… qué?

—Tus memorias.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Eso no es posible.

—Es cierto, y…

—¿Eso que estaba dentro de mi cabeza…? ¡No, no puede ser! Nada de eso es mío… la ropa, las cosas que las personas podían hacer…

—Esto es justamente lo que no necesitamos —murmuró, y me miró fijamente— Sakura, necesito que me hagas una promesa.

—No entiendo… no entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo.

_Eso es porque tú no existes. No eres real, ¡hazte a un lado!_

El dolor de mi cabeza se hizo más intenso.

—¡Sakura! —me llamó más severamente, y así captó mi atención. Luego se aclaró la garganta— Escucha. Nos conocemos, sí, todos nosotros, pero en circunstancias muy distintas a éstas. Sin embargo, y esto no es una medida sólo para tu seguridad, sino también para la mía y la de todos los que estamos en este mundo, tienes que dejar de forzar tu memoria. Es peligroso.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, desconcertada.

—Por los momentos, debes conformarte con esa explicación.

Me mordí el labio. Otra vez estaba siendo alejada de la verdad. Pensé en Sai, pensé en Ino, pensé en los dos sujetos que me atacaron; ya no estaba segura de quien estaba allí para protegerme y quien sólo buscaba hacerme daño.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en ustedes, si no pueden decirme la verdad?

Kakashi-sensei lo pensó un instante, como buscando las palabras apropiadas para lo que estaba a punto de decir. Luego, me hizo señas para que viera hacia la cocina. Naruto y Sasuke estaban peleando por un pudín.

—No sé si esto pueda convencerte, pero esos dos idiotas… —Un extraño brillo, nostálgico, apareció en los negros y pequeños ojos de Kakashi-sensei—… esos dos idiotas son muy valientes, de verdad lo han arriesgado todo por llegar hasta ti.

Cuando llegué a casa, las luces del departamento estaban apagadas. Todas. Dejé las llaves sobre la mesa, arrojé el abrigo en el sillón y me saqué los zapatos. No sé por qué ni siquiera me molesté en encender ni el televisor. De verdad, todo estaba muy oscuro, mucho más oscuro de lo normal, tomando en cuenta que la entrada ni siquiera estaba cerrada. Seguramente Sai e Ino habrían salido al cine o algo por estilo, pero ambos eran tan paranoicos con la seguridad del departamento que nunca…

Algo fuerte golpeó mi cuello, y todo se volvió negro otra vez.


	7. 06 - Confiar

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de NARUTO SHIPPUDEN me pertenece. Derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños. NOTA DEL AUTOR: Los capítulos estarán disponibles cada dos semanas, los domingos… Me disculpo por mi larga ausencia. Pero todos merecemos vacaciones de Navidad. Me tomé esta afirmación bastante en serio. Pueden seguirme en mi twitter: VaalenAndrade. Siempre estoy avisando por allí cada vez que subo capitulo nuevo.

**CAPÍTULO 06: Confiar**

En el vidrio empañado del baño había dos frases escritas.

"_Ino me golpeó en la cabeza", _decía la primera. Había visto su rostro borroso y oscurecido poco antes de perder la conciencia; contenía un pánico indescifrable en él. _"Estoy encerrada en el baño" _se leía debajo. Eso era lo que más me preocupaba. Estaba sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro, viéndome las manos como si estuviesen llenas de sangre. Trataba de hallarle sentido a todo, aunque sea una pista, pero tenía tanto miedo de no saber la verdad como de saberla. Además, Kakashi-sensei lo había repetido las veces suficientes para que lo entendiera: todos estarían a salvo mientras yo no recordara demasiado. Había escrito mis problemas en el espejo del baño, a dedo pulso, esperando que de alguna manera la respuesta apareciera entre las líneas de mis propias letras feas. Sólo que las estúpidas técnicas de los AA ya no funcionaban, y con cada minuto que pasaba iba teniendo que descartar mis formas de afrontar la vida.

Me puse de pie sin pensarlo, y me acerqué a la puerta. No podía verla, pero era mi mejor amiga, así que estaba segura que sentirla del otro lado.

—¿Ino? Sé que estás ahí. —No hubo respuesta—. No sé lo que esté pasando últimamente, pero podemos hablarlo.

Nada.

—No estoy molesta… —Sólo se escuchaban sus pasos yendo de un lado al otro, angustiada. Preocupada. Histérica—… por favor…

Entonces oí la puerta principal abrirse, y se unieron otro par de zapatos a la escena.

—¡Sai! ¡Al fin! ¡Entré en pánico, no supe que hacer! —escuché gritar a Ino, y estaba tan histérica que se le iban los gallos.

Una cachetada. Fuerte. Despiadada. Luego los zapatos de Sai se acercaron a la puerta, y él dio unos golpecitos con los nudillos.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? ¿No estás herida?

—¿Sai? Estoy bien, pero…

—Dame un segundo.

Le gritó algo a Ino, pero no pude entender de qué se trataba. Usaban una especie de código, pues habían palabras demasiado extrañas en su conversación para que ese mensaje pudiese tener sentido para mí. Ino le respondió con otro grito, y comenzó a llorar. Se intercambiaron gritos otras dos veces antes de que los zapatos de Sai se escucharan nuevamente hasta la puerta. Click. La puerta se abrió. Sai me recibió con su sonrisa escalofriante, en primera plana. Ino me miraba de lejos, con una mano en su mejilla, tan hinchada como un tomate ruso. No estaba segura que clase de sentimientos pasaban por su interior. ¿Resentimiento, rabia, miedo, lástima? Era indescifrable. Nuestra sala estaba destrozada, desordenada, como si alguien hubiese estado buscando algo. Abrí la boca para decirle algo, pero…

—No te preocupes por ella —dijo como si nada, como no si hubiese estado encerrada por casi dos horas en un baño, y ella no hubiese estado gritando—. Ha tenido una semana difícil, pero ya todo está bien.

_Ya todo está bien_. En vista de que no podía averiguar la verdad —por los momentos—, me aferré a esa idea. Traté de fingir naturalidad.

—¡Ah! Ino debería aprender a controlarse, no puede ser que cada vez que venga un examen se ponga así de loca —disimulé, y tomé mis cosas del sofá—. Te dije que te pasaría las guías de estudio cuando estuviesen listas, ¡no te preocupes!

Ino permaneció en silencio.

—¡Wah! Por cierto, Sai, me debes un Big Mac todavía. —Me había vuelto muy buena para hacer estas cosas—. ¡Todavía sigo esperando!

Pero bajo el pantalón, mis piernas temblaban como nunca antes en la vida.

—Iré a mi cuarto, ¿bien? Cualquier cosa búsquenme allí.

Casi corrí a la habitación, y de inmediato cerré la puerta con llave. Ya encontraría después alguna excusa para decirles por hacerlo. Tan pronto como estuve en mi propio territorio, pude respirar. Me desmoroné ahí mismo, frente a la puerta. Apoyé mi espalda de la madera para poder calmarme, me eché el cabello hacia atrás y busqué mi celular.

Ellos eran mis amigos, ¿por qué debería estar asustada? Eran mis amigos. Mis amigos. Amigos. Podía confiar en ellos, ¿no?

¿No es así?

Revisé mi galería de fotos, tratando de hacer una imagen mental de cada uno de los recuerdos que respondían a ellas: en una salíamos Sai, Ino y yo comiendo helados; era miércoles, y teníamos exámenes. También había varios selfies con Ino, previa aventura nocturna de viernes por la noche. Fotos de libros, fotos de fiestas de cumpleaños, fotos de viajes de campo y picnics. Algunos paisajes, _foodporn_, outfits… recordaba todas ellas, demasiado bien. Era como si una computadora buscara, a través de un hipervínculo, un video, y lo reprodujera en mi cabeza. Sin embargo, cada una de esas imágenes era tan fría, tan virtual… y recordar era tan intenso, como aquellas memorias que vinieron a mí cuando escuché la voz familiar de Kakashi-sensei.

_Porque son mis recuerdos, y no los tuyos. Los tuyos no existen._

Ahí estaba esa voz de nuevo, hablando de cosas que no tenían sentido para mí. Me agarré la cabeza, halando mi cabello rosado con fuerza. Estaba muy confundida, y ya nada parecía ser claro. La realidad entera comenzó a temblar, como si una interferencia interrumpiera la señal de un canal, y casi pude ver como las imágenes se desdibujaban.

_¿Segura que quieres recordarlo todo?_

—Detente… esto es peligroso, Kakashi-sensei dijo… —susurraba para mí misma, en voz tan baja que no estoy segura de si realmente pronuncié algo o era mi mente quien hablaba.

Volví a buscar mi celular, que había lanzado en medio de mi ataque de pánico, y marqué el primer número del registro. Necesitaba oír su voz. Si de verdad podía confiar en ellos, atenderían esa llamada. Primer repique, como siempre, era símbolo de la nada. Luego de esperar, al tercero, alguien contestó.

—Sakura.

Me tomó tiempo asimilar aquella voz, que no era la que esperaba.

—… Sasuke, espera. ¿Éste no es el teléfono de Naruto?

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo, ignorando completamente mi comentario.

—¿Ah? No, bueno, yo… ¿No está N-?

—Tienes la voz quebrada —había un timbre extraño en su forma de hablar que no pude descifrar—. ¿Pasó algo?

Guardé silencio, y eso pareció impacientarlo. Podía escuchar su respiración acelerarse, pero no era momento para preocuparme por él. No sabía por qué, pero su voz me desesperaba. Era como si sus tonos graves me licuaran el corazón. Era agradable. Era doloroso. Pero definitivamente no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

—…de verdad, yo… ¿puedo hablar con Naruto, por favor?

Hubo otro largo silencio, ésta vez del otro lado de la línea, ¿se habría ofendido por lo que dije? Tras un gruñido lejano y enojado, seguido por varios llamados desinteresados de _"¡IDIOTA!"_, la tranquilizante voz de Naruto llegó a mis oídos. Inmediatamente relajé la espalda, como si ya pudiese respirar.

—¿Sakura? ¡Hola! Sasuke dijo que necesitab…

Entonces comencé a llorar. Lo hice desde el fondo de mi corazón, como quien lo hace sin contenerse, y él dejó que me desahogara. Esperó pacientemente cada uno de los gimoteos, y casi podía sentir sus brazos a mí alrededor, acogiéndome. Y una vez que no me quedó nada más adentro, pude dejarlo hablar.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Estás bien? Si alguien te hizo daño, sólo dilo y nosotros…

Lo interrumpí, sólo para contarle lo que había sucedido a grandes rasgos. Una llegada, un golpe en la cabeza, un encierro de casi dos horas, un desenlace inesperado. Y nuevamente escuchó, sin siquiera comentar nada, toda mi historia, a pesar de que los gimoteos y mi nariz aguada por el moco hacía un poco difícil que se me entendieran bien las palabras.

—…entonces finalmente está pasando.

—¿Está pasando qué? —gruñí, y casi sonó como un berrinche. Mis mocos tampoco me ayudaron—. Otra vez estás hablando como un imbécil enigmático.

—¡L-lo siento! —dijo, y soltó una risita torpe—. Pero, ¿sabes? Ino es una buena chica. Nunca haría nada para hacerte daño.

—Hablas como si la conocieras.

—Esto… bueno… lo que quise decir… —balbuceó, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para no comprometerse.

—_Nos conocemos, sí, todos nosotros, pero en circunstancias muy distintas a éstas. ¿No es así? _—aventuré, repitiendo la frase de Kakashi-sensei.

Tardó un poco más de lo habitual en contestar, y se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí… exactamente así es.

—Entonces… ¿Debería confiar en Ino?

—¡Sin duda!

—¿Y qué hay de Sai?

Naruto soltó una risotada descarada.

—Sai siempre ha sido un tipo raro —dijo por fin, tras varios segundos de su escandaloso ataque—. Pero puedes confiar en él. Puedes confiar en quien tú quieras confiar, Sakura. Se supone que Sasuke y tú son los inteligentes del grupo, no estoy acostumbrado a responder tantas preguntas.

—Sasuke… él…

Naruto omitió mi suspiro y cambió la conversación de dirección. Media hora de cháchara irrelevante después, ya me sentía mucho más tranquila. Me excusé diciendo que estaba cansada y que no podía esperar consumir todo mi tiempo, fuese mi supuesto amigo de la infancia o no. Algo en él pareció titubear al escucharme decir eso, pero trató de disimularlo y me mandó a dormir como a una pequeña.

Lavé mi cara, me puse el pijama y me metí en mi cama. Sin embargo, no estaba segura si podría conciliar el sueño. Habían pasado tantas cosas, había tanto por asimilar, que mi cerebro no era capaz de relajarse lo suficiente como para dejarme dormir. Ya comenzaba a bostezar cuando un par de nudillos delgados golpearon a un ritmo conocido la puerta, e Ino entró en la habitación. Llevaba su pijama corta de ositos de peluche. Se la había regalado en su cumpleaños número diecisiete, o eso era lo que mis recuerdos fríos me decían.

Entró callada, y se sentó al borde de mi cama. Su actitud me pareció al principio sospechosa, pero las palabras de Naruto en mi cabeza me obligaron a relajarme. _Puedes confiar en quien tú quieras._ Y yo… yo quería confiar en Ino.

—Sabía que estabas despierta —dijo finalmente, mirando el suelo—. Yo… quería disculparme contigo.

Me incorporé en mi cama, para ponerme a su altura.

—No hace falt…

—¡Claro que lo hace! —Sus ojos estaban húmedos—. Sé que a veces actúo muy extraño, y tiendo a ser egoísta. Pero tú eres mi mejor amiga, Sakura, eres mi hermana, y me duele tener que ser así contigo… tú también estás sufriendo por esto… —La última frase, fue más un susurro que algo intencional.

—Está bien, y cr…

—Estoy muy asustada últimamente, Sakura. Siento que algo está pasando, y sabía que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano, pero no sé cómo enfrentarlo.

—Ino, basta —la hice callar, poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas—. Yo… yo quiero confiar en ustedes.

Entonces sus ojos claros se quedaron mirando fijamente los míos, como queriendo transmitirme todo lo que sus labios habían jurado callar. Y es cierto, había miedo en ellos. Había preocupación. Había duda. Y junto a todos esos sentimientos, perdida en ese mar de oscuridad, estaba mi mejor amiga. No me importó no tener la certeza de haberle regalado o no ese pijama de ositos, y la abracé con fuerza. Ella tardó en entenderlo, pero me correspondió. Eso fue auténtico, lo pude sentir. La fuerza de esa imagen derramaba color frente a mis viejos y fríos recuerdos con ella, y le daban un poco más de solidez. Quise que ese momento pasara cuanto antes, sólo para que se convirtiera en un recuerdo. Algo así, tan real, era algo que sabía que no tenía.

Entonces el vidrio de mi ventana se quebró. Ambas nos separamos y giramos cuanto antes, para comprobar los trozos en el suelo. Como si fueran abejas saliendo de un panal, varias serpientes comenzaron a entrar. Una, cientos, miles. En cuestión de segundos estábamos rodeadas por ellas. Ino levantó los pies y se paró sobre la cama; yo imité su maniobra. Ciertamente parecía asustada, pero no precisamente de las serpientes. Sus ojos miraban a todos lados, alerta.

De repente mi cuarto lucía mucho más pequeño de lo que lo recordaba. Las horrendas serpientes, gordas y amenazantes, se habían enrollado por todas partes: el closet, el escritorio, la estantería de mis libros. Ya no era posible ver ninguno de los muebles o el suelo, porque todo estaba cubierto por ellas. Nunca había sido de esas personas que odian los reptiles, pero sentía escalofríos de sólo mirarlas. Emanaban además un olor tan fuerte, tan ácido y metálico como el azufre, como si las manchas rojo oscuro que se dibujaban en sus pieles… fueran manchas de sangre seca.

—¡Sakura, quédate detrás de mí! —gritó Ino, y se puso entre la ventana y yo.

Con un movimiento ágil, Ino se sacó del muslo un cuchillo muy pequeño, medio alargado y de forma triangular. _Un kunai_. Lo puso frente a nosotras, y comenzó a defenderse de las serpientes que ya comenzaban a atacarnos. Las cortaba con una velocidad que nunca pensé que ella podría tener. Apenas podían mis ojos captar sus movimientos. Pero las serpientes eran demasiadas, y comenzaban a enrollarse incluso de las patas de mi cama.

Un bulto extraño comenzó a formarse en el centro de la habitación con varias serpientes. Se hizo poco a poco más grande, más alto, hasta ir tomando la forma de una persona. Como si se tratara de una transmutación, frente a mis propios ojos, cada asqueroso reptil se fue convirtiendo en una parte del cuerpo de ese hombre. Ese hombre que yo conocía de algún lado. Llevaba una túnica negra con detalles morados y mangas muy anchas. Su cabello era largo y blanco, y le cubría uno de los ojos; el otro era de pupila amarilla, delgada y puntiaguda, como la de una serpiente. Sonrió con una expresión escalofriante que casi me hizo caerme de trasero.

—No sabía que tenías un guardaespaldas, ¡perra rosada! —siseó aquel hombre, y su voz era tan desagradable como su apariencia y sus serpientes.

Pero fue precisamente lo peculiar de ella lo que me permitió recordarlo. Era uno de los sujetos que me habían emboscado al salir del trabajo, el que me había pateado la cara. Sí. Sin duda esos eran sus desagradables ojos. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, y me aferré a Ino, quien parecía —si bien estaba asustada— un poco más segura que yo.

—La presencia que me tenía intranquila desde hace unos días… Era tuya, ¿No es cierto, Aoi? —pronunció Ino, alzando el _kunai _a la altura de su cara.

—¡Oh, vaya! Entonces tú si me conoces… —pronunció larga y lentamente, y lamió el borde de sus labios—. Me siento mal de no saber ni siquiera tu nombre. Como sea, ¡de todas formas ambas van a morir!

Levantó su dedo índice hacia nosotras, y todas las serpientes de la habitación se fueron en nuestra contra. Eran demasiadas, y todas juntas; Ino no podría lidiar con ellas. Cerré los ojos y esperé lo peor, pero un rugido fuerte me obligó a abrir los ojos. Apenas tuve tiempo para ver como a mi lado pasaba una bestia enorme blanca y negra, y arremetía contra todas las serpientes. Aquel monstruo olía a… tinta. Entonces, como si ya no fuese suficiente sorpresa, Sai entró a la habitación detrás de la creatura.

—¡¿Están bien?!

—¡Sai! —exclamó Ino, y una expresión de alivio se dibujó en su rostro.

—Trataré de distraerlo. Ino, ¿recuerdas el plan?

Ino asintió, aunque no se veía muy contenta. Por su cara, el _plan _no se trataba de nada bueno. Antes de que yo pudiese decir algo, Ino me tomó por la muñeca y brincó fuera de la cama. Lo hizo muy fuerte, y los pies le brillaban azules. Todas las serpientes que estaban en ese punto se dispersaron inmediatamente. Yo iba arrastrada como una muñeca de trapo. Corrimos fuera del departamento, y fuimos a todo dar hasta las escaleras.

Aunque yo me giré varias veces para observar por unos segundos a Sai luchando —usando sus monstruos de tinta— contra aquellas serpientes, Ino nunca dudó. Pensé en preguntarle si Sai estaría bien por su cuenta, pero algo me decía que a ella le pesaba más haberlo dejado solo que a mí. Cuando por fin llegamos a la calle, mis pulmones ya no podían más y el aire estaba muy denso. Extrañamente denso. Anormalmente denso. Me estaba costando demasiado respirar…

—Lo sabía —murmuró Ino—. Si Aoi estaba aquí…

—Parece que no tiene sentido que me esconda entre mi niebla... ya sabes quienes somos mi hermano y yo… —se escuchó una voz gruesa, como el susurro del viento.

Entonces, al igual que con las serpientes, una figura humana se formó de las nubes de neblina que nos rodeaban. Su ropa era idéntica a la del otro sujeto, pero en color blanco en lugar de negro, y su piel era un poco más tostada.

—¡Shiroi! —gruñó Ino, tan pronto como la figura acabó de materializarse, y se abalanzó contra él.

Lucharon por un momento, cuerpo a cuerpo, pero los movimientos de ese tal Shiroi eran por mucho más rápidos y violentos que los de Ino. Además, ella sólo tenía ese _kunai _para defenderse, mientras que parecía ser que ese sujeto era capaz de usar el viento para hacer hojillas filosas como las de una espada. Ino no duraría mucho tiempo más en esa batalla, pues el esfuerzo de defenderme y defenderse era demasiado. En un momento en el que se distrajo, Shiroi desapareció momentáneamente, y volvió a aparecer a unos metros de mí. No podía ser posible, iba con todas las intenciones de matarme.

—¡SAKURA! —gritó Ino, y eso fue lo que me hizo despertar.

Comencé a correr en dirección opuesta, pero aquel sujeto era mucho más rápido que yo. Antes de que pudiese huir demasiado lejos, él desapareció y reapareció justo en frente de mí. Levantó el brazo y se preparó para cortarme con una de sus largas hojillas de viento, pero una mano pálida y fuerte le detuvo el brazo en el aire.

Ino abrió los ojos de par en par, tan pronto como la niebla alrededor de ellos se disipó.

—No puede ser… susurró—. No puede ser… Sasuke … se supone que tú estabas… muerto.


	8. 07 - Sasuke está muerto

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de NARUTO SHIPPUDEN. Derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños. NOTA DEL AUTOR: No estoy subiendo capítulos con la regularidad habitual, pero tampoco he abandonado la historia. Estoy publicando cuando puedo, casi siempre los domingos. Pueden seguirme en mi twitter: VaalenAndrade. Siempre estoy avisando por allí cada vez que subo capitulo nuevo.

**CAPÍTULO 07: Sasuke está muerto **

Aquel era un cuarto pequeño. Una cama con dos mesitas al lado, un armario, un escritorio. Eso era todo. Ah, y una chica. Alguien muy parecida a mí. Pero no podía ser yo, porque yo estaba observándola. Tenía el cabello rosado, corto, sucio de sangre. Todo su cuerpo estaba impregnado de ella. Sangre ajena. Arrojó una especie de cuchillo, un kunai, sobre la cama, y se sacó las sandalias. Estaba temblando, se mordía las uñas, se echaba el cabello para atrás con frecuencia. No sabía decir si estaba nerviosa o triste.

_Porque Sasuke está muerto._

Me asustaba tan solo mirarla, porque daba la idea de que podía estar frente a la muerte de alguien. Y si ella iba a morir allí, yo quería salir corriendo. Pero no podía, porque si bien la veía a ella, no podía ver mis propios pies. Como si estuviese allí, pero sin estarlo.

_Yo también sentía miedo._

Se puso de pie, y arrastró los pies hasta el baño. Parecía que iba a desplomarse en cualquier momento. La seguí, como una cámara que busca al personaje principal de la película. Ella se miró en el espejo, e hizo una mueca de asco. La luz estaba apagada, pero la luna iluminaba lo suficiente. Sus enormes ojos verdes parecían más verdes de lo normal. Abrió la llave del lavabo y la bañera, y la pequeña habitación se llenó de vapor. Ella comenzó a tallarse las manos y los brazos con la barra de jabón, pero estaba seca y era difícil. Quería sacarse la sangre de encima, de todas partes, pero la que manchaba su cabello estaba especialmente rebelde. Entonces, comenzó a arrancárselo. Estaba fuera de control.

Resbaló, y cayó dentro de la bañera. Sus pies quedaron hacia arriba, y su cabeza golpeó la delgada porción de agua que se había acumulado ya al fondo de la bañera. Fue entonces cuando vi que tenía dos marcas pequeñas en el tobillo. Mordidas de serpiente.

_Al final, él sí quería deshacerse de mí…_

—¡Sakura!

Entonces volví en mi misma. Era como si hubiese estado en trance por unos minutos, porque lo último que recordaba antes de eso era la imponente y aterradora figura de Shiroi delante de mí, a punto de cortarme con sus hojillas de viento, y ahora estaba corriendo. Sasuke iba adelante, y me arrastraba por un brazo. Estábamos rodeados de una niebla tan densa que no tenía idea de hacia dónde íbamos.

—Ino… —se me escapó, apenas lo recordé—. ¡Espera! ¡Ino sigue allá!

—Estará bien —respondió Sasuke inmediatamente, sin parar de correr.

—¡No! —grité, y halé mi brazo lo suficientemente fuerte para desprenderme de su agarre—. No voy a dejarla sola.

Sasuke me miró fijamente, detenido frente a mí.

—El objetivo eres tú.

No tuvo que explicar más que eso, porque yo misma empecé a correr cuando él retomó el rumbo. Tenía que alejarme de ellos, de Ino y Sai. Así estarían a salvo. El objetivo era yo. El _problema _otra vez era yo, y tenerme cerca los ponía en peligro. Estaba aterrada. No tenía idea de hacia dónde estaba yendo, y mi única opción era confiar en la guía de Sasuke, quien no decía una sola palabra.

Logramos salir de la espesa niebla, y corrimos hacia una de las entradas del metro. Descendimos las escaleras, y entonces Sasuke paró de correr. Se detuve frente a los torniquetes, y fue como si se le bajara un interruptor. Revisó los bolsillos de sus jeans. Vacíos. Encontró lo que buscaba en uno de los de su sudadera azul. Tomó mi mano firmemente, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, y me entregó uno de los tickets de metro que había encontrado.

—Actúa con naturalidad. No llames la atención —casi susurró, mientras cruzábamos el torniquete.

Andamos a paso tranquilo, lento, con nuestros dedos entrelazados. Yo no decía una palabra, y además me sentía avergonzada porque me estaban sudando las manos. Que asqueroso, eso no era para nada femenino. La verdad es que estaba tan tensa que me sorprendía que nadie volteaba a vernos. Pero claro, visto desde otra perspectiva, todo parecía muy lógico. _"Esa chica está en una cita con ese sujeto tan guapo, ¡tiene que estar nerviosa!"_. Además, estaba en pijama. Sasuke me había cedido su chaqueta, pero seguían viéndose los pantalones de algodón con dibujitos y las pantuflas de conejo.

—¿La gente no pensará que esto es raro? —susurré sólo para él, sin voltearme hacia él.

—¿Uhm?

—Bueno, estamos casi en invierno, y aparentemente salimos a dar un paseo antes de dormir… literalmente.

Ambos permanecíamos con la mirada fija en las vías del subterráneo. Si yo lo miraba, seguro me desorientaría, pero no tenía claro que pasaba por su mente. Él tampoco estaba mirándome, ¿por qué? Pero su mano apretaba firmemente la mía.

—Ciertamente… hay más peligro del que pensé —dijo.

Hay lugares de la ciudad que no conozco. De hecho, a veces me daba la impresión de que se construía sola a mí andar, como si al voltear todo lo que estuviese a mis espaldas desapareciera. O quizá era mi egoísmo, que me hacía pensar que era el centro del universo. Como si las cosas que no conozco y los lugares que no frecuento no existieran.

En todo caso, y aun cuando siempre fui alguien que sabe divertirse por las noches, nunca había estado en un _Love Hotel_.

Sasuke abrió un delgado hilo entre la persiana, y sus ojos detallaron la calle en tan sólo unos segundos. Estaba quedándose vacía ya, pues hace un par de horas que la media noche había puesto fin al día anterior. A esa hora sólo rondaban por ahí borrachos, muy borrachos, y los noctámbulos taciturnos que regresan sin prisa a casa.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba en peligro?

Entonces, se volteó hacia mí. Aquella era una habitación pequeña. Solo una cama, una neverita, un juego de recibo pequeño y dos puertas: el baño y la salida. La cama, de sábanas rosadas y esponjosas como un algodón de azúcar, era lo único que nos separaba.

—No lo sabía —respondió, sentándose en la orilla de la cama y sacándose los zapatos.

—¿Entonces por qué fuiste…? —Todas las piezas comenzaron a armarse en mi cabeza—. Un segundo, se supone que ustedes viven tan lejos de mi departamento… la única forma de que tú hayas llegado a tiempo…

—Salí tan pronto como hablamos por teléfono.

—¿Estabas preocupado por mí?

Sasuke se revolvió el cabello, como si estuviese dándole un masaje a su cráneo, ¿tendría dolor de cabeza? Entender sus gestos, por alguna razón, era sumamente complicado. La diversidad de señales que enviaba era abrumadora. Hablaba tan fríamente, pero había sostenido mi mano con tanta fuerza. Había salido inmediatamente a ayudarme. Me había rescatado y puesto a salvo… pero ahora no quería mirarme.

—Sabía que algo andaba mal —dijo finalmente, hubo cierta rudeza en su respuesta—. Pero tú querías hablar con Naruto.

La espina de la culpabilidad me pinchó la espalda. Ciertamente, le había dicho que se hiciera a un lado, porque yo quería hablar con Naruto. Y él lo había hecho sin protestar, como si no le importara… pero el frío que transmitía su espalda era… un poco duro de aceptar.

Me senté en el borde que estaba de mi lado de la cama, y me saqué las pantuflas.

—Vaya que está haciendo frío, ¿no crees? —intenté desviar el norte de la conversación, para tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

—Ya casi es invierno.

Levanté la sábana y me acurruqué debajo de ella. Patosa, rosada y todo, proporcionaba un calor agradable.

—¿No te parece que cuando cambian las estaciones, las personas lo hacen también?

Él no respondió. Se puso de pie y continuó su vigilia, a través de una delgada rendija de la persiana.

—Había pensado en cortarme el cabello, ¿sabes? Pero ahora que me persiguen sujetos extraños, creo que no necesito más cambios.

Me quedé esperando que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo.

—Es muy gracioso. Siempre he sabido que soy una molestia para muchas personas, pero nunca pensé que podría llegar al límite de poner en peligro a mis amigos. Justamente ahora, creo que me siento un poco mal —Me hundí aún más debajo de la sábana—. Dime, Sasuke… ¿cuál es mi pecado? ¿Tan malo fue… tan mal estuvo lo que hice?

—No —respondió de repente, y se dejó caer a mi lado.

Su cabello negro resaltaba muy divertidamente con las fundas rosadas de las almohadas, como si combinara con ese color. Quise preguntarle más al respecto, pero había algo que no me permitía hacerlo, como si tuviese miedo de que, efectivamente, si se lo preguntaba, él me contara la verdad. Así que decidí volver a cambiar la dirección de la conversación.

—¿No tienes frío?

—No.

—Sólo tienes una camiseta. Puedo devolverte tu chaqueta si quieres.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Uhm.

También podía arroparse con el cubre cama, pero eso no era algo que le pudiese insinuar. No sabría cómo reaccionar tan cerca, tan íntimamente cerca, de él.

—Ya… —respondí, algo cortada—. Entiendo que compartir la cama es extraño, pero como dijiste que era mejor permanecer juntos, para que pudieses vigilarme… ¡No estoy diciendo que sea tu culpa, ni mucho menos que tienes que ser mi niñero! En todo caso, ¡tampoco es que me moleste! —Mis ideas estaban hechas un coctel—. Quiero decir, eso sonó muy extraño, ¿verdad? ¿No crees que estoy hablando demasiado?

Él no dijo nada.

—Debería callarme un rato, creo… yo… no es como si te importara toda esta bas…

Entonces un movimiento brusco sacudió la cama, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Sasuke estaba sobre mí. Me agarró las muñecas y las puso a la altura de mi cabeza antes de que pudiese siquiera incorporarme. Quedé atrapada entre el colchón y él. Acorralada.

—No me trates como a un extraño —dijo.

—¿Ah?

No es que no hubiese entendido, pero en mi cabeza iban tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que no se me ocurrió algo más para decir.

—No acepto que me trates como a un extraño.

Entonces, lo más inaudito sucedió. Se inclinó sobre mí y me besó con tal intensidad que jamás hubiese imaginado salir de él. Sus labios, por alguna razón, se sentían como el hielo, y al mismo tiempo me quemaban. Su lengua aventuró jugar con la mía, y no sé por qué, pero yo se lo permití. Me entregué a su extraño arranque de ira. Porque eso parecía. Como una declaración de su enojo, de su rencor, de su remordimiento. Y yo lo acepté. Lo acepté todo, como si ya lo hubiese aceptado antes. Me sentía atrapada entre la suave sábana y lo rígido de su cuerpo. Y su corazón. Y su alma.

Justo cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarme, y a desearlo más, separó sus labios de los míos. Hubo algo en su mirada que no supe describir. Estaba esperando por mí, como si le debiera algo, pero yo no pude pronunciar una sola palabra. Él tampoco lo hizo al final. Me liberó de su agarre y se dio la vuelta; no sé por qué, pero yo lo imité. Sentía que había hecho algo mal, que le había fallado, y me daba pánico mirarlo a los ojos.

Cuando desperté, él ya no estaba. Ni a mi lado, ni en ningún lugar visible desde allí. Tampoco tenía puesta su chaqueta.

Me levanté como una bala de la cama, arrojando la sábana esponjosa y rosada al suelo, y corrí como loca al baño. Toqué la puerta cautelosamente, pero nadie respondió. Entonces la empujé, desesperada. Nada. Ni debajo de la cama, ni en el closet, ni en el pasillo. Era frustrante no tener otro lugar para poder buscar. Me dejé caer sobre una de las sillitas del juego de recepción que ocupaba el otro lado de la habitación, con los brazos flácidos y la cabeza caída hacia atrás. Una parte de mí se deshizo completamente, como si sintiera que fuese mi culpa, ¡y como no iba a hacerlo! Sasuke poco hablaba, y mucho menos de sus emociones. Pero la noche anterior… había intentado decírmelo todo sin hablar. En aquel momento me había impresionado tanto que ni siquiera había sido capaz de moverme, pero sus labios habían querido decirme algo, querían que les respondiera una pregunta. Y yo no había entendido, no había entendido nada. Por eso tenía sentido que me abandonara, era lo justo después de todo. Si alguno de esos tipos extraños me encontraba, no sería por culpa de nadie más sino mía.

Miré mis pies, pequeños y de uñas feas, y pensé en todas las veces que los había ocultado bajo las sábanas o la borrachera cuando me acostaba con un chico, porque alguien una vez me había dicho que mis dedos parecían papas fritas a medio cocer. Todas esas veces, ¿qué había significado para mí acostarme con ellos? ¿Qué tocaran mi piel? ¿Qué vieran lo más secreto de mi cuerpo? Ninguna de esas veces me había sentido tan expuesta como cuando Sasuke me dio ese beso. Recordarlo si quiera me estremecía. No tenía idea de que alguien pudiese lograr esa clase de reacción en otra persona.

Él tenía que ser alguien importante, una parte crucial de ese rompecabezas que era mi memoria, y que necesitaba armar a cualquier costo. Aún si era lo que él quería, no podía dejarlo ir.

_No quería dejarlo ir otra vez_

Busqué mis pantuflas debajo de la cama, donde las había lanzado la noche anterior, y me las calcé lo más rápido que pude; instintivamente me miré en el espejo mientras lo hacía: mi cabello estaba alborotado, mi pijama era tan ridículo… ahora entendía por qué Sasuke me había ofrecido su chaqueta. De no ser así, seguro la gente me hubiese visto muy mal en la calle, y más aún cogida de manos de ese chico tan guapo.

Antes de que mi pudor me impidiera salir a la calle vestida así, desvié la mirada rápidamente del espejo y me dirigí a la puerta, corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Por eso, al abrirla, casi derramé el café que Sasuke había traído. Él estaba ahí, algo sorprendido, plantado en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¿A dónde fuiste tú?

Ni siquiera respondió mi pregunta, y se limitó a señalar con la mirada los dos cafés que llevaba insertados en la bandeja de cartón y la bolsa de papel que sostenía con la otra mano. Colocó las dos cosas en la mesita del juego de recibo y se guindó su chaqueta del perchero. Que lo detallara tanto mientras seguro le dio una pista de lo que estaba pensando.

—Te la quitaste mientras dormías y la lanzaste al piso.

Ciertamente ya no hacía tanto frío. Bendita sea la humanidad; después de todo, la habitación si tenía calefacción. No podía verme, pero estaba segura de que tenía una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro, como cuando descubres que no puedes encender el televisor porque no está enchufado o algo así. Él estaba ahí, no me había abandonado. Era tan amable que incluso traía café.

—Lo siento… —dije, casi en pleno suspiro de alivio, y me senté en una de las sillitas del juego de recibo—. De verdad, lo siento… yo.

Sasuke captó la segunda intensión de mis disculpas, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a tomar uno de los cafés de la bandeja de cartón y se sentó al borde frontal de la cama, de manera que quedamos uno frente al otro.

—Escucha, yo…

—Uno es tuyo.

Esa oración, tan aparentemente condescendiente, pero con toda una orden oculta, fue suficiente para entender que él no quería hablar de eso. Tomé el vaso de cartón entre mis manos y dejé que su dulce aroma alejara mis problemas. Un aroma muy especial, en realidad. Un aroma que sólo emana cierto tipo de café. Alcé una ceja, y probé un poco. Tendría que ser una coincidencia.

—¿Por qué compraste este sabor?

Mocca descafeinado, leche descremada, una pizca de canela.

—Es el que te gusta —respondió, devorando uno de los panecillos que trajo en la bolsa de papel.

—No, es el que a Ino le gusta…

Entonces todo tuvo sentido. Lo vi merodeando por ahí cuando estuve en el Beespap, le derramé café en la universidad, ¡y esa maldita sensación de que alguien me observaba todo el tiempo!

—¡Me has estado siguiendo! —grité de repente, sorprendida, y me puse de pie tan bruscamente que casi derramo el café.

Sasuke no reaccionó en lo absoluto ante la acusación. De hecho, levantó una ceja como si lo que hubiese descubierto hace tan sólo uno segundos fuese algo obvio.

—¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Mucho.

—¿Cuánto es mucho?

No sabía si estar enojada, emocionada o asustada.

—Un mes. Quizás dos. Después de verte, Kakashi me pidió que dejara de hacerlo.

Me dejé caer de nuevo en la silla. Un montón de indicios daban vueltas en mi cabeza. Esas pequeñas cosas que no habían estado encajando últimamente, antes de que todos los personajes y situaciones extrañas entraran en mi vida de adolescente universitaria normal. La puerta de mi ventana abierta, los pasos que escuchaba detrás de mí de vez en cuando, ese recurrente vacío en el estómago cada vez que sentía que alguien me miraba fijamente. Incluso explicaba el extraño comportamiento sobreprotector de mis amigos en las últimas semanas.

—¿Ino y Sai lo sabían? —pregunté, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—No. Sabían que había alguien acechándote, pero ellos pensaban que yo…

—Que tú estabas muerto.

Sasuke asintió, devorando el último trozo de panecillo.

—Pero estás aquí, y obviamente estás vivo —dije, algo asustada.

No sé por qué sentí esa idiota necesidad, pero necesitaba recalcar lo obvio, sólo en caso de que no fuera cierto.

—Lo estoy.

—Entonces nada de esto tiene sentido, ¿por qué mentir con algo así?

—Esa es la cuestión, yo nunca mentí.

Mi cabeza comenzaba a palpitar, y un extraño susurro parecido a mi voz repetía una y otra vez _"Díselo, díselo, díselo"_. Crecía poco a poco, pero me ponía la piel de punta. Tenía el suficiente poder para volverme loca.

—Para ellos, incluso para Naruto, yo estaba muerto —dijo, poniéndose de pie, y parándose frente a mí—. Y tenía que haberse quedado así por más tiempo. Así hubiese podido hacerme cargo de todo esto sin problema.

—Entonces, ¿por qué volviste? —pregunté instintivamente, casi como si esa pregunta no la hubiese formulado yo.

—Estoy cuidando mis intereses.

—No entiendo que tengo que ver yo con tus intereses.

Dudó un segundo, como si tratara de decidir si estaba bien o no lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Y era extraño, porque por primera vez era capaz de ver más allá de esa máscara dura y fría que era su rostro, que no daba pistas de lo que pasaba más allá de esos hermosos ojos profundamente negros. Entonces se inclinó frente a mí, apoyado en una rodilla, para quedar a mi altura.

—Hace mucho, Sakura, que puse mi futuro en ti.


End file.
